Total Drama Island: Brains vs Beauty vs Brawn
by The Young Buck
Summary: 18 teens will be split into three teams: Brains Beauty and Brawn. One teen will be victorious. More info inside, APPS CLOSED, Episode ONE is now here.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is a new Oc creation of mine, this season is inspired by a couple of seasons of the CBS show, Survivor. This is beauty vs brains vs brawn. The app below will be what you must follow, please include what group your character belongs in. Brains include those who use their mind as a weapon as opposed to their body, Beauty use their looks to get by, and of course Brawns use their natural strength and power to win.

 **NAME**

 **AGE**

 **GENDER**

 **STERYOTYPE**

 **BRAINS, BEAUTY OR BRAWN?**

 **PHYSICAL APPEARANCE (Eyes, Hair, height etc)**

 **CLOTHING**

 **SWIMWEAR**

 **PERSONALITY**

 **LIKES**

 **DISLIKES**

 **FEARS**

 **TALENTS**

 **GAMEPLAY STRATEGY**

 **REASON FOR ENTERING**

 **REACTION TO BEING VOTED OFF**

 **WHO WOULD THEY BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH**

 **ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO KNOW? (Nicknames, catchphrases, secrets etc)**

 **AUDITION TAPE**

 **Alright thats the app, please PM me your characters or leave them in the review section. Have fun making your characters, but don't get too outrageous. See you all next time**


	2. FINAL CAST LIST

_Total Drama Island: Brains vs Beauty vs Brawn_

 **Here it is folks, the final and full cast list. I think we got a very cool and diverse group of teens here. Enjoy!**

 **BRAINS-**

 _Brad Marshall- The Loudmouth_

 _Connor Hutton- The Kid Genius_

 _Ethan- The Anti-villain_

 _Kira Honda- The Nerd_

 _Susan Smith- The Social Genius_

 _Bernadette Deleasa- The Spitfire Mechanic_

 _ **BEAUTY-**_

 _Adrian Contiello- The Thespian_

 _Aaron Patey- The Ultimate Flirt_

 _Jonas Solverson- The Hot Blonde_

 _Ariel Mathers- The Sweetheart_

 _Penelope Merrit- The Feminine Cheerleader_

Colleen Stevens- The Ditz

 _ **BRAWN-**_

 _Jon Owens- The Soldier_

 _Morgan Burton- The Social Reject_

Benny Martinez- The Giant

 _Monica Goetz- The_ _Independent_

 _Katy Thompson- The Fake Yoga Instructor_

 _Saphina Anne Wong- The Anxious Bad Girl_

The First chapter should be released within the next couple of weeks or less (more likely less). If anyone has any ideas for their characters regarding arcs or actions, just message me in the PM's. Until then, see ya!


	3. EP 1: Who's The Best?

**Hey there folks, here it is, CHAPTER 1. I had a fun time writing this and I hope that I do the created characters justice. I apologize in advance for any mistakes in Grammar or spelling, my writing document has a basically non-existent spell checker. Anyways, read on.**

 **-EPISODE 1-**

 **Who's the best?**

 **Chris McLean stands on the beach of a currently unnamed Island. In the sky above him hovers 3 helicopters. Chris smiles and welcomes us.**

"Five seasons! Fifty two contestants! One World Tour and we're back again! After years of being on the air, we have reinvented the game once again. We have brought in eighteen new teenagers to compete in a brand new incarnation, a new era if you will. They have been split into three teams, each team representing their best aspect, Brains, Beauty or Brawn. They will be put to the test in the most demanding season yet, with one winner claiming supremacy above all. Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to Total Drama: BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!"

 _ **(Theme song starts)**_

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

 _You guys are on my mind._

 **(Ethan and Connor are whispering behind a tree and get attacked by a squirrel)**

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 **(Jon and Benny are arm wrestling with Colleen watching and cheering)**

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

 **(Penelope and Katy are doing yoga while Brad watches like a perv. Bernadette is standing behind him, then slaps him in the back of the head.)**

 _I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

 **(Benny is lifting a log with Saraphina sitting on it)**

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 **(Adrian and Aaron are tied up being force fed by Chef)**

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 _I'll get there one day._

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 **(Ariel is reading a poetry book to avery annoyed looking Monica.)**

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

 **(Susan, Kira and Jonas are sitting in a canoe that suddenly starts to drink.)**

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 **(The Campers are all sitting around the campfire whistling the end theme)**

 **( _End theme song)_**

 **When we return, the first helicopter sets down on the beach. The first team steps out.**

"Here come's the Brawn team!" Says Chris. "Look at those athletes!"

The first to step out is a very tall (nearly 7 feet tall) and muscular Hispanic boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. This is **Benny**. He is wearing a red t shirt and green cargo pants.

The next teen is also a boy, he has black hair that is slicked back with a goatee and dark blue eyes. He is average height and has a muscular build. This is **Jon.** He is wearing a green t- shirt with the US army written on the front and dark blue jean pants.

Next off the 'copter is a girl. She is not very big, standing at about 5'6. She has short dark brown hair that ends just above her shoulders, with brown eyes and has pasty pale skin. This is **Monica.** She is wearing blue jean short shorts and a white tank top with a plaid red shirt open over it.

Next is the last boy. He has a chinstrap beard and straight black hair with glasses. He has above average height and tan skin. This is **Morgan**. He is wearing khaki shorts with a white muscle shirt underneath a sleeveless grey hoodie

The next is a girl. She 5'6, she has blonde long hair with blue eyes. She has a slim and fit body. This is **Katy.** She is wearing a green t-shirt and black leggings.

The last Brawn member steps off. She is a Chinese girl with fair skin. She is a petite girl with slight curves She has a heart shaped face with almond shaped chocolate brown eyes and dark chest-length hair dip dyed bright purple. She has a pink petal tattoo on the back of her neck. This is **Saraphina (typically called Sara** ) She is wearing a dark purple crop top, fake black leather jacket, dark wash ripped skinny jeans and beat up black converse.

"Welcome to Total Drama, how's it hanging Brawn?" says Chris.

"Nice to meet you Mr. McLean. It's a pleasure to be here." says Jon.

"Yeah man, being on the show is like a dream come true." says Morgan. "Can't believe I was actually accepted."

"That was a tough screening process." Benny. "Was the strip search really necessary?"

"Can't have you guys smuggling anything in." says Chris. "Monica, how are you feeling about being here?"

"It's pretty cool. I didn't really know what to expect." she says.

''This is gonna be a good time." says Saraphina. "From the look of my team, we're gonna dominate this game."

"Heck yeah, we're the Brawns, we got this." says Katy.

"We'll see," Chris says.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Benny: All my life my height and my strength has gotten me what I wanted, and I promise you that will apply here as well. Look at me and look at them, I'm a genetic freak and I am damn proud of it.**_

 _ **Saraphina: I've been told that I look pretty intimidating, but that's just how I naturally look. Usually it hinders me, but maybe that will help me keep up with these giants.**_

"Please step aside for the next team, the Brains!"

 **The helicopter for the brains sets down.**

The first to step off is a boy. He is average height and weight, though he does have a slight gut. He has messy curly black hair and some stubble on his chin, he also has brown eyes. This is **Brad.** He is wearing a plain black v neck shirt and white cargo shorts.

Next is a girl. She has semi long blonde hair in a short ponytail. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue and her complexion is lightly pale. This is **Kira.** She is wearing a anime t-shirt and shorts, sneakers, game system key-chain on the chain of her shorts and also wears a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses.

 **Ethan** exits the copter next. He has short red hair, brown eyes and he is wearing dark blue T-shirt and black athletic shorts. He also happens to be Tall, but not by a lot.

 **Connor** is next. He has Red hair that is combed over, blue eyes, and is 5'7 (slightly shorter than average)and weighs 135 lbs. He is wearing a red sweater, khakis and black loafers.

Next to step off is **Susan.** She is about 5'7. Has her hair flowing down as it goes to about her neck. Her eyes are green and she has a rounded face. She is wearing grey shoes, a black shirt with red dots on it and Black shorts.

And last is **Bernadette**. She stands at about 5"6", has a naturally lean and slim, yet slightly muscular sort of build with feminine curves, short strawberry blonde hair that hangs just above her shoulders and cropped bangs that go halfway down her forehead, narrowly shaped chocolate brown eyes and a healthy peach skin tone complexion, a long with freckles speckled across her cheeks and nose. She wears a maroon and black camouflage bomber jacket with a fiery red and orange phoenix-shaped patch on the back over a grey t-shirt with a green cartoonish Godzilla on the front, a black leather biker cap with a silver chain lined above the brim, dark green cargo Capri pants and a pair of red high-tops with black laces and green fire print.

"Here come the Brainiacs!" Says Chris. "Brawn team, meet the brain team."

"Damn, that's our competition?" asks Brad. "Not exactly fair aint it?"

"Oh please, I've seen bigger." says Bernadette.

"Are you sure, because that team literally has a giant with them." says Susan.

"Nice to meet you Chris, you look taller in person." says Connor. "It's kind of funny really."

"Oh is it? What's so funny about it Connor? Huh?" asks Chris.

"Um I think he just worded himself wrong." says Kira. "Must be nervous."

"No, I don't get nervous." says Connor.

Brad rolls his eyes.

"This island is actually pretty nice, I was expecting a dump." says Connor.

"Yeah same here." says Saraphina from the Brawn.

"We went all out for the island this year." says Chris. "Wanted this one to feel special."

Jon leans over and whispers to Benny. "Look at those dorks, we're gonna crush them into the dirt."

Benny smiles. "Oh for sure."

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Brad: I can already tell that the dweebs on my team are gonna be a bunch of killjoys.**_

 _ **Susan: My team certainly isn't the strongest, but with my IQ combined with theirs should make this game easier than a checker match.**_

 **The last helicopter sets down.**

"Prepare yourself everyone, it's about to get beautiful. Here is team beauty" says Chris.

The first to step off the boat is a girl. She has blue eyes and short brown hair, she is tan and has very noticeable curves. This is **Colleen.** She is wearing a purple crop top with a small jean jacket and black short shorts with a choker around her neck. She has a nose piercing.

Next is another girl. She has shoulder length black hair and big brown eyes. This is **Ariel.** She has pale-fair skin, is average height, has an hourglass figure and is wearing red lipstick. She is wearing a white casual blouse and a pink cardigan, she is also wearing a pink skirt and white dance shoes with socks that go up to her knees. Sh has a silver neck locket as well.

A boy steps off next. He has blue eyes, golden blonde hair swooshed forward, is 6 ft tall (slightly tall), 150 lbs slender weight, straight nose, and a square jawline. This handsome man is **Jonas.** He is wearing a black leather jacket, pink t-shirt, blue denim jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a pink neckerchief.

Another boy steps off. He's a boy of about average height with a lean build and fair skin. He has medium length blue hair, and blue eyes . This is **Adrian.** He is wearing Black Slacks, Black dress shoes, and a red button-down shirt that's french tucked into his pants. He also wears black rimmed glasses, and a rose pin on the front of his shirt.

The last girl member is **Penelope.** She has blue eyes, red hair with white highlights tied up into pigtails, 5'7 ft, is 130 lbs, and has pale skin. She is wearing a red crop top, blue denim shorts, and red high tops

And the last teen to exit is **Aaron**. He is wearing a grey Nirvana under shirt (the smiley face with tongue stuck out with eyes crossed out) Over that is a light denim jacket with Dark black Jeans. Black and white sketchers.

 **All three teams are on the beach.**

"I have to say, you 6 are by far the most beautiful team to ever exist in this game." says Chris.

"Aww, thank you Chris!" says Ariel, she has a soft voice.

"Well of course we are, you wouldn't just put any street urchin on a team called Beauty, now wouldn't you Christopher?" says Adrian.

"No, I guess I wouldn't." replies Chris.

"It's great to be here. I'm pretty excited." says Aaron.

"Yeah, I thought this show got canceled." says Colleen.

"After those last few awful seasons, it might as well have been." says Penelope. "I'm sure this will be better though."

"Hey now, I'm glad it wasn't. Otherwise that million dollars wouldn't be mine." says Jonas.

"Oh, the money is yours, is it?" says Bernadette. "Your definitely beauty, because you don't have the brains to see that there is no way one of you will win."

"Nice one bro." whispers Brad to Bernadette.

"We'll see about that." says Adrian. "We use our looks to get what we want on the outside, why will that be any different here?"

"I am loving this. The competition is already heating up and I don't even have to instigate anything." says Chris. "Don't worry, you will have the chance to get at each others throats soon enough, but first we gotta get through some stuff. Once again, welcome to the newest season, out of over 1,000 applicants, the eighteen of you were selected. Feel proud, feel lucky, feel happy, do it right now because soon you won't feel any of those. This season is different than the others this season you will all have to rely on yourself, your team and mother nature."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" asks Saraphina.

"This season...no cabins, no food from chef, so toilets or showers. This season you must survive off the island!" he says.

The campers all start to shout and mumble in surprise.

"Yup, we're really going to see which team is truly better. We're gonna put you all to the test. We'll see just how strong the Brawn team is, how smart the Brain team is and how pretty the Beauty team can remain. Think you're up for it?"

 **The teams look at each other in agreement and most agree. Others seem hesitant.**

"Good news is, no one goes home tonight. I'm giving you all the day to get to know your team mates and get your camp life together." says Chris. "Any questions?"

A few campers raise their hand. Chris ignores them.

"Great. Before i give each of you your map to your camp,I have one more surprise."

Chris pulls a item out of a sack next to him. It is a small wooden necklace with his face carved into it.

"This is the hidden immunity idol!" There are exactly 2 hidden somewhere on this island. This immunity idol lets you negate all votes cast towards you at the elimination ceremony. You can ue this if you feel unsafe or if you just want to get someone out of the game. Each one can only be used once, so use it wisely."

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Adrian: That idol will certainly make my life here much easier. In fact, I mostly just want it so I can use it for dramatic effect.**_

 _ **Jon: I don't need that idol. I'm calling it now, no one will vote for me. I'm the strongest guy here, you'd be dumb to do that.**_

 _ **Susan: I tell ya, anyone who goes looking for that idol will paint a huge target on their own back. They'll be safe, but only for that moment.**_

 _ **Connor: I don't need the idol, If things go the way I plan them to then I won't get any votes for me based purely off of fear.**_

 _ **Colleen: Idol or no idol, my pretty face alone will help me wrap these men around me finger...I think.**_

"Alright, Ethan, Monica and Aaron, come get the maps for your teams campsite." says Chris.

They do as he says and walk back to their team. "First challenge will be tomorrow. See ya then!"

And with that Chris leaves in a golf cart, leaving the teams alone.

"All right troop, let's get going." says Jon. "Follow me!"

Jon starts jogging away leaving his team to run after him.

"Well we're gonna head out. See ya later Brains!" says Penelope.

The Beauty team heads out, but before they do, Adrian blows a kiss to them.

"God they are beautiful!" Says Brad. "If only we were that good looking, amiright guys?"

Brad nudges Ethan, who ignores him and walks in a direction on the map. The rest of the team follows

 **30 minutes later, the Brawn team arrives at their spot. Their campsite is located in a grassy area with forest and trees on all sides of them.**

"Well this sucks." says Morgan."I was expecting a actual camp site."

"When you've seen enough of this show, you learn to expect the worst." says Benny. "Alright everybody, gather up!"

"B-but we're already gathered..." says Morgan.

"Here's what we need to do first, we need to build a fire, so you two... Monica and Katy, I think, go dig a small hole right in the middle of the ground right there, right before the grassy plain where the dirt is. Make it big, but also kind of small. Make sense?" says Benny.

"Not really." says Monica.

"What's this for exactly?" asks Katy.

"Isn't it obvious?" says Jon. "Big man here wants to build a fire first, which I think is a great idea. So chop chop and start digging, remember what he said, big but also kind of small. Go get to it."

Monica clenches her fist and rolls her eyes. She begrudgingly walks away with Katy.

"Alright now you two," says Benny to Morgan and Saraphina. "You two start clearing away some of that grass, make the area as flat as possible. Just clear it up so we can build our shelter there, make it snappy, it should be dark soon."

"And what exactly are the two of _you_ going to do?" asks Saraphina.

"Well what do you think? We're gonna go get wood and logs for the fire and shelter. Hell, I mean someone has to do some work around here." says Jon.

"Right, anything else master?" asks Morgan sarcastically.

"We'll let you know." says Benny.

The two boys walk away.

 **(With Katy and Monica)**

"Can you believe how they were talking to us? Like they're our boss or something." says Katy.

"My dad used to talk down to me like that, then I punched him in the throat. He doesn't anymore."

says Monica.

"I like that." says Katy.

 **(With Morgan and Saraphina)**

"Those two are seriously jerks, where do they get off bossing us around like that? We should tell them something." says Sara.

"Eh...I don't know, they are pretty strong. We shouldn't piss them off, we need them." says Morgan.

"Not if they're gonna talk to us like that." says Sara. She continues doing her job.

 **(With Benny and Jon)**

"This team needs you and I, did you see how efficient we were back there? I tell you what, they would be scrambling without us." Says Jon.

"For sure, we're the brains behind this brawn team. We're gonna build a kick a** shelter and show these puny people just how hard we play." says Benny. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am, but you should tell just for fun." Jon replies.

"You and I, we should have an alliance. Pick them all off one by one." says Benny.

"Oh absolutely man! You and I, two titans."

 **Benny and Jon fist bump each other. This is truly a match made in heaven.**

 **(AT THE BRAIN CAMP** )

 **The Brain team are already well on their way to finishing their shelter. Their campsite is located next to a beach. Brad and Connor are working on the fire**

"Bro, it's rad as hell that we live next to the beach. We should start catching some fish." says Brad. "Right bro?"

"Sure. Why don't you go get started on that?" says Connor.

"You don't get out much do you man?" says Brad.

"Excuse me? What exactly do you mean by that?" he replies.

"I mean, It doesn't seem like you talk to many people. I bet you don't have many friends. Am I right?" says Brad.

"Listen guy, I don't need to justify myself to you." says Connor.

Brad chuckles. "Ok bro, that's cool. But we're gonna be spending a lot of time with each other, so you better get used to me."

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Brad: I do not like that Connor kid, he's such a dweeb, even for nerd standards. Oh yeah, let's get something straight, just because I'm on the brain team doesn't mean that I'm a nerd like these others. My "Brains" are more street smarts than actual smarts. First chance I get, I'm getting rid of the smartest person on this team, besides myself of course.**_

 _ **Connor: I have friends, but I would never be friends with a guy like that.**_

 **Meanwhile the girls are finishing up with the shelter.**

"This should hold us all, right?" asks Kira.

"Looks good to me. Now we just gotta find some soft grass to make it extra comfy." replies Susan.

"This should hold, we used some pretty strong wood." says Bernadette. "We're all not very big, so it should be roomy."

"So... what do you two think of the three guys?" asks Susan.

"They don't look too bad, Brad definitely looks out of place. But other than that we got a good crew here." says Bernadette.

"I agree, I like our team, we work well together. Look how fast we got everything set up." Kira says. "I wonder how the other teams are doing."

"I doubt the beauty people have gotten very far. Just look at them, they look like they've never worked a day in their lives." Bernadette says.

"Well at least they have their looks." says Susan

 **Ethan walks up and joins them. He is followed by Brad.**

"Hey Ethan." says Kira.

"The shelter looks good. Excellent job." he says.

"Thanks partner." Susan says.

"Hey guys, uh, girls. The fire is up and ready. We're gonna be warm tonight." says Brad. "Wow, good job this place looks sweet as hell."

 **Brad high fives all three of them.**

"I appreciate it. Warmth and shelter, we're really living the high life over here." says Bernadette sarcasticaly.

"Yeah man, I gotta say, I didn't expect to have a team of beautiful women." says Brad.

"Ha, save your flattery for the girls on the other team." says Susan.

Brad chuckles. "Oh, i was talking about Ethan and Connor."

This joke makes the girls laugh, but Ethan just scowls. Brad chuckles and pats Ethan hard on the back,

"I'm just messing around dude." Brad says.

 _ **Confession Cam:**_

 _ **Brad: Humor is my biggest weapon. I use it to get in good with people who are bigger and better than me, so far it's working like a charm.**_

 _ **Ethan: Can you tell I'm not a fan of Brad? If not I'll try to make it more obvious.**_

 _ **Susan: Brad is funny, but I can tell that Ethan and Connor are clearly smarter than than him, I mean what kind of genius uses the word "Bro" at the end of every sentence. This is gonna be very interesting.**_

 _ **At the Beauty tribe, they haven't had much luck in anything. Their shelter consists of a shoddy makeshift hut that is made out of sticks, mud and grass. They do however have a fire going. Their camp is located in the middle of a Forrest a near a beach.**_

"Will we be getting any of luggage?" asks Colleen. "I have a super sexy bikini that I was hoping to take a dip in."

"I doubt we're getting anything." says Jonas. "Dang Chris was serious about this season being tough, I thought he was just talking big."

"Same here man, I was hoping to live in a cabin, you know, some real pioneer living stuff." says Aaron. "But I guess a muddy hut will do."

"If i had some paint and glitter, I could make it look really pretty. But I don't think I can find that in the woods." says Ariel. "Trust me, I tried."

"As soon as I find some better supplies, I'll make our hut sturdy and stable." says Aaron.

"I'll help." Adrian.

"Oh no, wouldn't want to ruin your nice clothes." says Ariel.

"Oh simple Ariel. Clothes don't make the man. The Man makes the man!" replies Adrian.

"Wow, that's like the smartest thing I've ever heard." says Colleen.

"Wow, that's...pretty sad." says Jonas.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Jonas: Some of my team mates aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but that's ok. We make up for it in other ways...like, uh...**_

 _ **Penelope: Our living situation sucks, how the f*** will we be productive when we're living in squalor?**_

 _ **Adrian: Our campsite is unfortunate, but as long as I'm in good health that's all that matters. But only my health.**_

 **The Beauty tribe have since then been working at fixing their shelter, taking it from terrible to average. Morale is up and the team is relitivley happy. The team is gathered around the fire just chatting and having a good time snacking on some berries.**

"It was rough at first, but we pulled through. From here on out it's gonna be smooth sailing." says Aaron.

 **Just as he says this, the sky rumbles and it begins to rain. Hard.**

Penelope sighs. "Son of a bi-"

 **(Camera cuts to Chris on the beach with an Umbrella)**

"Well, you met our campers and got to know them! Now all that is left is for them to go through their first challenge, and I'll tell you now, It won't be as easy as they had it today. Stay tuned for the next episode of...TOTAL DRAMA...BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN"

Alright guys that's episode 1, I hope you all enjoyed. Those of you who sent in an OC please let me know how I did with your character. Oh and I want to say a few things regarding characters. I can't wait to keep going, I already have a winner in mind and I know who our main season Antagonists is going to be, let me know in the comments who you think it is going to be. Next episode will feature our first elimination and challenge, until then, see ya!


	4. EP 2: Lead The Way

Welcome back readers, here is EPISODE 2! Read on and enjoy.

-Episode 2-

Lead The Way!

" **Last time on Total Drama! 18 new teenagers arrived to our new island and were separated into 3 teams, each representing a aspect of their life that they rely on, Beauty, Brains and Brawn. We met the teens, they met each other and some new friendships were formed and some enemies as well. Today the new teams will be put to the test in their first official challenge. Stay tuned to find out what happens next on...Total Drama... BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!"**

 **CUE THEME SONG**

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

 _You guys are on my mind._

 **(Ethan and Connor are whispering behind a tree and get attacked by a squirrel)**

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 **(Jon and Benny are arm wrestling with Colleen watching and cheering)**

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

 **(Penelope and Katy are doing yoga while Brad watches like a perv. Bernadette is standing behind him, then slaps him in the back of the head.)**

 _I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

 **(Benny is lifting a log with Saphina sitting on it)**

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 **(Adrian and Aaron are tied up being force fed by Chef)**

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 _I'll get there one day._

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 **(Ariel is reading a poetry book to a very annoyed looking Monica.)**

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

 **(Susan, Kira and Jonas are sitting in a canoe that suddenly starts to drink.)**

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 **(The Campers are all sitting around the campfire whistling the end theme)**

 **( _End theme song)_**

 _ **DAY 2/ Brain Team-**_

 **Team Brains are all currently waking up in their shelter, some are still groggy while some are going out to look for food.**

(With Brad and Bernadette)

 **The duo are currently out looking for something to eat.**

"Maybe we can find some berries or something, you think berries could grow here?" asks Brad.

"I saw an apple tree on the way to our camp, so if there's an apple tree, there must be some other fruits." says Bernadette.

"Nice thinking, dude." says Brad.

"You know, I don't mean to offend you, but you don't seem as smart as the others." she says.

"Oh, you've noticed huh? Yeah, my intelligence is more street level than actual book stuff. Chris said brains, but not what kind." he says.

"Oh I get it. So you're not worried at all by being on the same team as a bunch of geniuses." she asks.

Brad chuckles. "Not one bit, trust me, I got this game in the bag."

"Are you always this confident?" she asks.

"Yes I am. I have to be, otherwise I'm a goner. Hey, I have an idea, we should split up to cover more ground, I'm gonna go look for that Apple tree, I remember where it is. Meanwhile you can go to the nearby lake and see if you can catch some fish or a beaver."

"You would eat a beaver?" asks Bernadette.

"Oh yeah, I bet it tastes like roast chicken." he replies.

"Alright then, meet you back at camp."

She walks in the other direction and Brad smiles.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Brad: A**_ **ll right, here's the dealio. We saw exactly one apple tree on our way here. That's weird... one SINGLE apple tree among nothing else. That's weird, because I doubt Chris put that tree there out of the kindness of his heart, no,no,no, there has to be something else there...and I have a theory what that is.**

 _ **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE BRAINS CAMP...**_

 **Ethan and Connor are tending the fire roasting some acorns.**

"Have you ever eaten an acorn before?" asks Ethan.

"No I have not, I take it you haven't either?"

"Can't say I have." replies Ethan.

"Better than nothing." Connor says.

"Hey Boys, what are you two talking about? Girls? Money? Comic books?" Asks Susan, who is clearly joking with them.

"Why on earth would we be talking about any of those? I barely know him." replies Connor.

"Yeesh, I was just joking." she replies.

"...So was I." replies Connor. "He then walks away."

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Connor: That was embarrassing.**_

 **Bernadette returns back to camp with some fish.**

"Hey team, I have some fish!" she says.

"Oh delicious, let's cook em up!" says Kira.

"Is Brad back already?" asks Bernadette

"No, not yet. Wasn't he with you?" asks Kira.

"He went to go get some apples, he left- oh there he is."

Brad walks back into camp carrying an arm full of apples and with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey crew, here I am...and I'm bearing gifts!" he says.

"Oh man! Those apples look amazing!" says Susan. "Good job!"

"Yes yes, I know. I'm awesome." he says. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go use the restroom."

Brad walks away until he's alone in the woods by camp. He pulls something out of his pocket and jumps up in happiness. He has the first immunity Idol.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Brad: YES! YES! YES! I knew I was right, I found it! I a immune baby, this is awesome. I knew that apple tree was too good to be true. Thank you Chris. I am now the most safe AND best player in this game. Let's see these losers vote me out now...**_

 _ **(AT THE BRAWN CAMP)**_

Unlike the Brain tribe, who seem to be having a good time, the Brawn team have split into 2 groups. Benny and Jon, and on the other side is Monica, Katy and Saraphina. Meanwhile Morgan seems to be hanging out by himself.

 **Jon and Benny are currently in the nearby lake washing off.**

"Can I tell you something?" asks Benny.

"Go ahead man." says Jon.

"Those girls are seriously pissing me off. They have yet to prove why they belong on the Brawn team. So far all they've done is eat and sit in the shelter. It disgusts me to watch them bask in our rewards, man. Look at me, I'm a beast, I'm a giant. You're a super soldier who can take on anyone, and there they are, using us basically." says Benny.

"I agree. First time we lose, we take 'em out. One by one. No mercy."

"No surrender!"

The two fist bump.

 **Meanwhile at the shelter with the girls.**

"We all need to get on the same page, quick. Our first challenge is today and we won't win if we're divided like this _." s_ ays Sara.

"They're jerks, but we still need them. For now." says Katy. "They woke me up before dawn this morning, telling me to go get some firewod. Then _THEY_ went back to sleep. It's crazy, It's only day 2 and things are tense. Should we apologize?"

"For what? We did nothing wrong, they're the ones running this place like dictators." says Monica.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Monica: Ok, just for reference I know it seems like we're complaining for no reason, but believe me, it's as bad as we're saying. Last night, after the cameras stopped rolling, those two jerks made us jog around the woods for 40 MINUTES before we were "Allowed" to eat. How did they do this? Well here's how, they HID THE FOOD! Yeah, the fish Katy and I caught, they took and put it up into a tree. Then after we finished eating they made us put out the fire and sit in the dark, just so we could "Improve our senses". I feel like I'm living in a communist country.**_

 _ **Morgan: Where do I stand among all this? Well, I'm really trying to stay out of it. I learned when I was younger that it's best to stay out of things that can only get worse. Yeah, Jon and Benny suck, like a lot, but if I make myself known, then that might put a target on my back.**_

 **Morgan returns to the shelter and sits with the girls.**

"Where the hell have you been?" asks Katy.

"Yeah, I forgot you were even on the team." says Sara.

"I get that a lot. Where's Ben and Jon?"

"Out in the water, trying to figure out what rights to take away next." says Katy.

"Oh...sounds fun." Morgan replies.

 ** _CONFESSION_** _ **CAM:**_

 _ **Morgan: Ugh!**_

 _ **AT THE BEAUTY CAMP SITE**_

 _ **The beauty tribe are all resting up in the shelter, they are snacking on some nuts and berries they found.**_

"Man oh man, I wish we could just lay in here all day. Cause this is the life!" says Aaron.

"I tell ya, we win the next challenge we don't have to worry about a thing for at least another day." says Jonas. "I wonder what the challenge is gonna be?"

"Whatever it is, I hope it won't mess up my hair." says Colleen.

"Is that really what you're worried about?" asks Adrian. "Not about, I don't know, losing and sending someone home."

"We're the pretty people. We have to keep up our image." replies Colleen.

"Oh she's got you there Adrian." says Ariel.

Adrian rolls his eyes. "I'm going to go get some water."

"He's a cool guy." says Aaron as Adrian leaves.

 **Penelope gets up to follow him.**

"Hey Adrian!" she says.

"What can I help you with?" he asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but I needed some privacy. I want to form an alliance with you."

"With me? I must say I am surprised. Out of all people, why-"

"Alright enough with the whole thespian thing, just speak like a regular human."

"Why should we form an alliance? What do I, and you, have to gain?"

"The rest of the team may be living in a fantasy land, but you and I both know we're gonna lose eventually. And when we do, we're gonna have to make the tough choice and kick someone the f*** out of here."

"I agree. I accept your proposal."

 **As the two are talking, Aaron watches from a distance.**

 **(LATER IN THE DAY, ALL THE TEAMS MEET WITH CHRIS FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE.)**

"Come on in campers! Challenge time!" says Chris.

 **The three teams all enter the challenge site. Each team stands on their respective mats.**

"Brains, Beauty, Brawn. Glad to see you all here looking nice and healthy. Well about as nice and healthy as you can get. Brain tribe, how was your first night in the wilderness?"

"To be honest Chris, it wasn't too bad. We had a fire and a shelter within two hours of being there. We caught some fish this morning, and Brad even scored us some apples from the apple tree we found yesterday." says Susan.

"Oh Brad, you found the tree huh?" says Chris with a smile.

"I sure did Chris. It was pretty awesome. You know, uh, providing for my team..." replies Brad.

"Yes, I'm sure you're in a terrific mood. I mean who wouldn't be right?" says Chris.

 **A look of suspicion comes across Bernadette's face.**

"Brawn tribe, I hear there's some conflict going on in your group. Wanna tell me about that?"

"Um, actually Chris, there is no conflict. Everything is going pretty smoothly if you ask me." says Benny. "And that's all I have to say about that."

The girls on the brawn team look at each other.

"Doesn't seem like everything is all smooth." says Adrian. "Unlike them Chris, our team is a cohesive unit. We are as majestic as Apollo on his chariot soaring through the Sunset!

"Mind your own business fruitcake." says Jon.

"Pardon me?" Asks Adrian."Would you like to say that one more time?"

"Whoa, easy there you two. Save your energy for the challenge." says Chris. "So from the looks of it, Brains and Beauty are on the same page. Brawn, on the other hand, will have to pull through. Let's get to today's challenge. Your challenge will consist of three parts..."

 **Part One- 3 members of your team will dig through mud to find 3 bags, once you find those 3 bags you will proceed to the next part...**

 **Part Two- Those who dug will pass the three bags one at a time to another member of their team who will have to crawl through mud avoiding barbed wire, you will do this 3 times, each time to pass a bag to the member of the final part.**

 **Part Three- The last two members of your team will open up the three bags and begin to work on a puzzle, whichever team completes the puzzle first, wins the challenge and a special reward, the team that comes in second place will also be safe from elimination and the last team will go to the elimination ceremony tonight.**

"Simple enough?" asks Chris. "Great. Each team pick who's doing what and then we'll get started."

 **10 minutes later.**

"Ok, everyone has been assigned a task!"

 **For the Brawn team, Morgan, Katy and Benny will be digging, Jon will be the runner and Monica and Sara will be putting the puzzle together.**

 **For Beauty, Aaron, Ariel and Colleen will be on part one, Jonas will run the second part and Adrian and Penelope will do the puzzle.**

 **For Brains, Ethan, Connor and Bernadette will dig, Brad will run and Susan and Kira will do the puzzle.**

"Alright, everyone get into Position, and on your mark, get set, GO!"

 **Each member of part one begin to frantically dig (with their hands). No team is having any luck so far. The Brains are digging as fast as their arms will allow, which isn't much. The Brawns however are blowing through this. Benny and his huge arms are digging like he's a human shovel. He then suddenly finds his first bag. He throws it to Jon who then begins to crawl under the barbed wire. Benny cheers and gets right back to it, the rest of the brawn team dig even harder. The beauty tribe is having no luck, Colleen is barely touching the mud. She doesn't want it to get on her.**

 **Adrian gets frustrated from his position. The brain tribe finds their first bag and tosses it to Brad, he makes his way to the crawl section. At this point the Brawn and Brain tribe are tied at one bag each. Jon and Brad are exhausted from having to crawl underneath the barbed wire, but not as tired as those who are digging. The beauty tribe finally finds bag number 1, no thanks to colleen. They pass it to Jonas and he begins his crawl. And like clock work, Brains and Brawn both find a bag at the same time, they each pass them to their runners, who begin to race under the wire.**

 **Those working the puzzles are cheering the rest on. Benny and the brawns are digging faster than any human, The brain tribe finds their last bag. Benny sees this and roars, he then proceeds to lift a chunk of earth from the digging pit. The final bag falls out. He tosses it to Jon. The Brains and Brawn are now in a race for first place, team beauty finds their second bag and their runner starts crawling.**

 **Susan and Monica both receive the final bag and begin on their puzzle. Adrian is fuming mad. Colleen quits digging all together. Adrian sees this and yells at her. Susan and Monica are neck and neck, both sets of two are struggling to match the puzzle. Eventually both are at the end, after a few minutes of back and forth a winner emerges...TEAM BRAIN WINS**

"And the Brain tribe wins immunity and reward! Brawns are in second place, also immune from tribal tonight. **"**

 **The brain team cheers, so does Brawn. Beauty looks disheveled and defeated.**

"Ok, Brains, your reward will be waiting for you back at your camp. Brawns, I got nothing here for you ,get your stuff and go back to camp. Beauty, I got a special surprise for you."

"No elimination ceremony?" asks a hopeful Ariel.

"Nope. Quite the opposite, you're going to the ceremony _RIGHT NOW!"_ Says Chris.

 **The team all gasp, while Chris laughs.**

 **20 MINUTES LATER AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY.**

 **The Beauty tribe are sitting on logs in front of a campfire, they are still sweaty and muddy from the challenge. Chris stands in front of them.**

"Welcome to the first ceremony of the season! I'm sure it isn't pleasant for you to be here." says Chris.

"No, it really isn't. Not only did we lose, but we lost horribly." says Jonas.

"Yes, yes you all did. You know, right now, you guys really don't look that beautiful." says Chris. "Beauty fades, wouldn't you agree Adrian?"

Adrian shakes his head. "Chris, our loss today has nothing to do with our looks. Our loss is because of a weak link in our team. We all know who I'm referring to. This person failed to hold up their part of the challenge."

"Um, I know you guys are talking about me." says Colleen. "Look, we're the _BEAUTY_ team, we're pretty, it's what we do, if I had dug through that mud I would have looked hideous afterwards, just like you all do now. If we lose our beauty, then we have nothing, we'll just be a bunch of nobodies competing against two better teams. That's what I have to say Chris."

"Wow, that is some twisted rational logic. Hopefully it convinced your team, cause it's now time to vote."

 **One by one the campers get up to place their vote in the urn, the last one to vote is Ariel. She returns and takes her seat on the log.**

"Ok then, time to read the votes. I will now read the votes, whoever has the most votes will officially be eliminated. Here we go, first vote is for... **Colleen. Second vote is... Colleen. That's two votes for Colleen. (Third vote)... Adrian. (Next vote)... Colleen. First person voted out of Total Drama Brains vs Beauty vs Brawn is...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COLLEEN."**

 **Colleen sighs and gets up. She hugs Ariel before walking away.**

"Colleen, you are officially eliminated. Please take the walk of shame, where you will leave on the boat of losers."

"Yes sir, thanks everyone. This was fun while it lasted." says Colleen. She waves and walks down the walk of shame. She's gone.

"Well, that seemed like a fairly simple one. Trust me guys, you don't want to be here again, Get your stuff and go back to camp."

The team stand up, gather their things and leave. Chris turns to the camera.

"The Beauty team is now down a member, will this improve their game or will it only drive them further into despair? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!"

END OF EPISODE-

 **18TH PLACE- Colleen**

I hope you all enjoyed this episode, I had fun writing it. Please leave a review letting me know what you think in the comments and be sure to vote on my poll on my page in regards to this story. See you all next time!


	5. EP3: Good 'ol fashion Blindside

Hey readers, thank you all so much for the positive feedback so far. I'm glad youall enjoyed the first 2 Episodes, I know I sure as hell enjoyed writing them. I hope you like this episode as well!

 **Episode 3**

Good 'ol fashion Blindside

" **Last time on Total Drama, the three teams competed in their first challenge, and boy it was a fun one. The Brain and Brawn tribes were neck and neck for the most part, but the beauty tribe didn't couldn't keep up, more specifically, Colleen _refused_ to even try. In the end, not so surprisingly, the Beauties lost and Colleen went home in the first ceremony of the season. Now the Beauties are down one member and morale is low, can the team bounce back? Or will they fade into obscurity? Well, we'll find out in this new episode of...TOTAL... DRAMA... BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!"**

 **(Theme Song Starts)**

 _ _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,__

 _ _You guys are on my mind.__

 ** **(Ethan and Connor are whispering behind a tree and get attacked by a squirrel)****

 _ _You asked me what I wanted to be__

 ** **(Jon and Benny are arm wrestling with Colleen watching and cheering)****

 _ _And now I think the answer is plain to see,__

 ** **(Penelope and Katy are doing yoga while Brad watches like a perv. Bernadette is standing behind him, then slaps him in the back of the head.)****

 _ _I wanna be famous.__

 _ _I wanna live close to the sun,__

 ** **(Benny is lifting a log with Saraphina sitting on it)****

 _ _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,__

 ** **(Adrian and Aaron are tied up being force fed by Chef)****

 _ _Everything to prove, nothing in my way__

 _ _I'll get there one day.__

 _ _Cause, I wanna be famous!__

 ** **(Ariel is reading a poetry book to a very annoyed looking Monica.)****

 _ _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!__

 ** **(Susan, Kira and Jonas are sitting in a canoe that suddenly starts to sink.)****

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous__

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous__

 ** **(The Campers are all sitting around the campfire whistling the end theme)****

 ** **(**** ** _ _ **End theme song)**__**

 **(Day 2, night time)**

 **The episode opens up with the Beauty tribe, they have just returned back to camp from their ceremony. No one is speaking, because no one knows what to say.**

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Jonas: So, as it turns out, voting off your team member isn't too fun. In fact, it feels down right terrible. Colleen messed us up during the challenge, but I mean come on, she was still one of us.**_

 _ **Ariel: Colleen was my only friend here so far, I feel so icky that she went home. I hate that I wrote her name down, and I never use the word "Hate". (She begins to tear up) Sorry Colleen.**_

 _ **Adrian: So that went pretty well, if I do say so myself. The voting off Colleen part, not the losing part. That part sucked.**_

 **The team settle down and start to unwind.**

"I don't know about you all, but I need a good bath. I'm going to go wash off. Anyone care to join me?" asks Adrian. "No? Alright then, I'll be at the lake."

 **Adrian then saunters off.**

"Wow, he sure seems...indifferent." says Aaron. "It's a little unsettling."

"Not really, he just gets it." says Penelope.

"What do you mean by that? Gets what?" asks Ariel.

"That this is a game. There's nothing personal about what happened, someone had to go. So we made a decision. Colleen made us lose, Colleen went home. Simple as that." says Penelope. "This is Total Drama, we knew what we were signing up for."

"I hate to say it, but she's right I guess." says Jonas. "We had to do it, we shouldn't feel bad. It had to happen."

Ariels sighs and nods her head.

"This upcoming challenge, we give it our all. We'll show those other two teams just what us beautiful people are capable of." says Aaron.

"Let's hope so." Jonas says.

 **Meanwhile at the Brain tribe the campers are enjoying their first place reward, which consists of blankets, pillows, a couple of sleeping mats and a single hammock, which has been strung up between two trees.**

"Now this is the life!" says Susan, who is enjoying laying in the hammock.

"Heck, these items are better than the ones I have at home." says Kira, who is all snuggled up in a blanket.

"Tell me about it, these pillows are out of this world." Says Brad. "Wouldn't you agree Ethan?"

"Well, they're not the worst thing in the world. Definitely beats sleeping on bamboo." he replies.

"Wow, that is probably the least negative thing you've said so far." says Brad. "Keep it up."

 **Ethan rolls his eyes.**

"Today was good, now the other teams know we're not a weak bunch. We keep this up and we'll clear ourselves a path to the merge, all intact." says Connor. "If we can work on getting the Brawn team to come in last during challenges, then we can easily secure a victory for one of us."

"Connor is right, it should be easy too. You could literally feel the tension coming off of them, they're gonna unravel, sooner rather than later. If we can instigate it a little further, then we can control the game."

Brad frowns. "Ok yeah, that's a plan, but what about the beauty tribe? We'll still have to deal with them."

"Oh please, I doubt there will be a beauty tribe by the time the merge comes. They were pathetic today, it was sad to watch." says Bernadette.

"Still, we shouldn't underestimate them." says Brad.

"Tell you what, when they win their first challenge, then we'll start thinking of them." Says Connor.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Brad: Oh great, these nerds are really starting to get cocky. We've won ONE CHALLENGE, that's it. Now they're starting to get too big for their britches. I tell you what, a cocky nerd is a dangerous nerd.**_

As the Brain tribe begin to get ready for bed, Bernadette decides to have a private chat with Brad.

"Can I ask you something?" says Bernadette. "And will you tell the truth."

"Absolutely. You can trust me with anything pal." replies Brad.

"Ok. Well today before the challenge Chris brought up the apple tree, and from the way you and him were speaking about it, it seems like there was something more than apples in that tree."

"Where are you going with this?" he asks.

"...Do you have the immunity idol?"

Brad fake gasps. "What? No way dude, why would you even think that?"

"Because the more I thought about it, I realized how weird the apple tree being there was. I mean, one single apple tree among nothing? Just doesn't make sense."

"Oh wow, I never even thought of it like that. That does seem a little odd." he says. "I'm sorry, but I don't have it. Trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret."

"So you really don't have it? You swear?" she says.

"I swear on my brother's life. I don't have it. I wouldn't lie to you, you're my only friend on the team. I wouldn't want to disapoint you." says Brad. A (fake) tear falls down his cheek.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I believe you. I shouldn't have blindly accused you of lying." says Bernadette. "And come on, I'm sure I'm not your only friend, Susan and Kira like you."

Brad wipes the tear away. " Thank you. I know you didn't mean anything by it, this game can make all of us a little paranoid. How about this, tomorrow morning we g to the tree and see if your theory is true."

Bernadette smiles. "Sounds like a plan."

 **The two shake hands. Bernadette walks away and leaves Brad alone. Brad smiles and holds in his laughter.**

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Brad: HOOOOOLLLLLYYYY CRAP! I cannot believe she actually fell for all of that nonsense! Bro, who would of thought that three years of Drama camp would actually come in handy? Wow, not only do I have the idol, but now I have a team mates trust. This cannot get any better, oh and I don't even have a Brother!**_

 _ **Bernadette: There's something about Brad that seems a little off. I want to believe him, so I will for now. The truth will come out soon enough.**_

 **While all of this is going down, the Brawn camp is in a state of Chaos.**

"THE FOUR OF YOU HAVE TO BE THE WORST TEAM TO EVER BE ASSEMBLED IN THIS GAME!" yells Benny.

"That was seriously pathetic of you guys, we're the god damn Brawn team, we should have absolutely crushed that physical challenge. But instead, those puny weeb nerds beat us at our own game. Wanna know why?" asks Jon.

"Not really, but I assume you're gonna tell us anyways." says Monica.

"It's because you guys lack order and discipline. My dad was a hero during the war. He taught me a core set of values and strict rules that I still maintain to this day."

"Oh yeah? Which war" asks Monica. "Which war was that?"

Jon rubs his neck. "Uh, it's not important. What's important, is that we gotta be tough. So starting tonight, Benny and I are gonna stop babying you four. The gravy train ends now, we'll start helping again as soon as we win our first challenge."

"Yeah, that's right." says Benny. "Good luck punks."

Jon and Benny walk away.

"Oh. My. God. Those two are literally the worst people I have ever met." says Katy. "What the hell are the odds that we got both of them on the same team?"

"I must have missed that gravy train." says Morgan. "It was just one challenge, it's not the end of the world."

"Guys like them are so used to getting what they want by using force, well it's not going to work here." says Sara. "What should we do Monica?"

Monica thinks for a moment. "I have a plan."

 **DAY 3, THE MORNING AFTER**

 **At the Brain tribe. The members of the team are doing their usual camp routine while Brad and Bernadette are currently on their way to the Apple tree. Ethan and Connor are washing off in the beach.**

"Have you thought about what's going to happen if we have to go to the elimination ceremony? Who we're gonna send home." asks Connor.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious." says Ethan. "Isn't it?"

"Of course. I just needed confirmation. Brad goes home first." says Connor. "No question about it."

"Could be risky, the rest of the team likes him. Might be hard to convince them without making ourselves look bad." Ethan says.

Connor actually cracks a smile. "Are you kidding me? Brad makes himself look bad without much help. He may be funny, but he is not nearly as clever as he thinks he is. He doesn't match up to any of us. We have to cut the fat from the team."

"Heh, he won't be making any jokes when he gets voted off."

 **Meanwhile Susan and Kira are chatting in the shelter.**

"So what do you plan on doing with the money?" asks Susan.

"Eh, it's kind of embarrassing..." she replies.

Susan smiles. "Oh come on girl, I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"Well, I plan on using the money to attend every fan convention that is humanly possible. I'm such a huge anime fan, and the money will help me be the best fan there is."

"Oh that's pretty cool. Sounds like you'll really make the most of it." replies Susan.

"What about you Susan? What will you use the money on?" asks Kira.

"Oh just college stuff, I'll mostly use it for my education."

Kira uses a blanket to cover herself out of embarrassment. " Oh...yours is so much better than mine."

Susan frowns. "Oh no, yours is great and fun. You should use the money to have a good time."

Kira smiles. "Thank you."

 **Meanwhile, at the Apple tree. Brad and Bernadette are arriving at the tree to look for the idol, but as they arrive they notice that others are there as well. Adrian, Ariel and Penelope to be exact.**

"Well hello there friends!" says Ariel. "Funny running into you here."

"What are you three doing?" asks Bernadette

"Well we remembered Chris mentioning this apple tree, so I decided to come take a little look for myself and get some food for me and my darling team mates." says Adrian. "Why do you care? You don't own this tree."

"But we found it first." says Bernadette. She walks right up to Adrian and stares him down.

"Easy there." says Penelope. "Simmer down, brainiac."

"There's plenty of apples for all of us! We can just share with each other. No need for any arguing." says Ariel.

"I agree with Gorgeous here. We don't have to fight for them." says Brad. "In fact, why don't I climb up the tree and bring us some down?"

"No thank you. We already have plenty." says Adrian. "Mother nature is a caring goddess, let's not disrupt her anymore."

"Whatever, dude." says Brad. "Hey beautiful, I'm Brad."

Brad extends his hand to Ariel. Ariel blushes and shakes his it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you officially Bradley." says Ariel.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." he replies.

"All right Ariel, enough lollygagging. Let's return to camp at once." says Adrian.

"Ok. Bye Brad..."

"Later Ariel." says Brad.

 **The three beauty members leave. When they get out of sight, Bernadette starts climbing the tree.**

"Do you see anything?" asks Brad, even though he already knows the answer.

"Nope. Not a thing."

Bernadette hops out of the tree.

"Well." says Brad "It was a good theory, but I guess you were wrong."

Bernadette shakes her head. "No, I wasn't wrong. I know where it is now."

Brad raises an eyebrow. "Where?"

"It's in the pocket of that fancy pants dandy. Adrian, he has it. I know it."

Brad smirks. "Woooowww, that's right. He must have it."

Bernadette clenches her fist. "Damn, now those beauty people have a leg up on us."

"During the next challenge, we can tell his team that he has it. We do that and we can flush the idol out. Get his team to vote for him and make him use it. That way, he loses the trust of his team and gets a target put on him." says Brad.

"Wow, that's a pretty good plan. Did you just think of that?" she asks.

"Yes I did. I told you sweetheart, I'm smart in my own way." says Brad.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Bernadette says. "Let's get back to camp."

 **With Adrian, Ariel and Penelope. The three are making their way back to camp with the apples in their arms. Ariel has a smile on her face and is still blushing.**

"What's with the smile Ariel?" asks Penelope.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about apples...and stuff."

"Let me guess, you're thinking of that sloppy loser, Brad." says Adrian.

"Slobby? We're sleeping in the forest silly, we're all sloppy looking." replies Ariel. "Plus, he's pretty cute."

Adrian scoffs. "Oh please, a puppy is cute. A rabbit is cute. Brad is anything but cute."

"Well Adrian, we all have our different tastes." says Penelope. "Ariel, as much as I would enjoy seeing you meet a guy, it's best if you keep the game and your love life separate."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he was just messing around. You know how smart people are." Ariel says.

Adrian scowls.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Adrian: I do not like the thought of one of my members talking and colluding with the rival team. I can't have any pre-merge alliances being formed, no I can't.**_

 _ **Ariel: Believe it or not, but back home I don't have many friends or admirers. I've been told that I'm too 'Annoying' and 'Clingy'. So when a boy takes a notice to me, it makes me feel...happy. Maybe it's nothing,but I hope it's something.**_

 **The three arrive back at their camp.**

"Holy crap, those apples look like a gift from God." says Jonas. "Tell you what, if we can catch some fish today, I can cook 'em up in ten different ways."

"Sounds yummy." says Ariel.

"We ran into some brain team members." says Penelope.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?" asks Aaron.

"As usual, they were unpleasant. Well one of them was, the other was trying to get into Ariel's pants." says Adrian.

"Oh wow. Making friends, huh Ariel?" says Jonas with a smile.

"That sneak was probably just trying to manipulate her. Nothing to worry about, Ariel is smarter than that. Isn't that right?" Asks Adrian.

"If you say so." she replies.

 **At the Brawn camp. The girls of the team are currently at the beach, washing themselves off. Meanwhile all three guys are tending to the fire.**

"So Morgan, what's your deal man?" asks Benny.

"What do you mean?" asks Morgan.

"I mean, you don't talk to us, you don't talk to the chicks, you just do your own thing. Why? It's weird." replies Benny.

"Seriously. You weird me out, I always forget that you're here, you just sort of...appear out of nowhere," says Jon.

"You two really don't hold back do you?" says Morgan. "You guys are causing so may problems around here, it's hard to believe you notice anything."

"Problems? Ben and I aren't causing anything, It's those three broads over there. If anything, they're the ones messing things up."

"How so?" asks Morgan.

"We're trying to improve and toughen the team up, but yet they show no appreciation and instead choose to back talk and question everything. How can we help when they don't want the help." says Benny. "We're supposed to be tough, we're supposed to be strong, but so far...we ain't showing any signs of that."

"Which is why the three of us need to stick together to get rid of the chicks." says Jon. "Join our alliance Morgan, we'll take you to the end."

Morgan considers it for a moment. "Can I think it over?"

Benny frowns. "What's there to think about? It's a simple offer, one that you should definitely take up. Come on man, don't wimp out on us. Just do it."

"Ok, fine. I'll join you two." says Morgan.

"Sweet. Welcome to the _real_ Brawns team!" Jon says.

 **3 Hours later; The three teams all convene at the challenge site, which is the main beach where they arrived. Chris stands in front of them.**

"Good afternoon campers! Welcome to day 3 and challenge number two. Today's challenge should be a little easier than yesterday's"

"Chris, what exactly is your definition of 'easier'?" asks Penelope.

"Yeah, cause I feel easier for you, means more difficult for us." says Susan.

"Well today doesn't require any digging or running of any sort." says Chris.

 **The campers all cheer and celebrate.**

Chris continues. "But it does require swimming, sinking and holding your breath."

 **The campers groan in response.**

"Today the challenge is this, all three teams have a treasure chest that is on the bottom of the ocean, the members of each team will take turns diving down to unlock the chains that are holding the chest down . Once the chains are unlocked, your entire team must work together and pull the chest back here to the beach. First team back gets to keep the items in the chest and are safe from elimination, second team here is also safe. But the last here will send someone home tonight. Easy enough, right? Right. One more thing, the Brain and Brawns team must sit out one player so that the teams are even. Alright, figure out who will be sitting out and we'll get started."

"Wait, how are we supposed to unlock the chains?" asks Connor.

"The keys are in a weighed down bag next to the chest. Each key is colored to correspond with the colored chains."

"This should be a piece of cake, we just have to move fast ." says Jon to his team. "Sara, you are the weakest out of all of us, so you sit this one out."

"Gee, thanks for being considerate." replies Sara.

Monica leans into whisper in Katy's ear. "Remember the plan, just follow my lead."

 **With the Brain tribe they are determining who would be the best fit to sit out.**

"Kira, no offense but I think you should sit out." says Bernadette. " love you but we're gonna need to be aggressive in this one."

"Ok." says Kira. "I'l sit out if it's for the betterment of the team."

 **5 minutes later-**

"Ok campers, when the whistle blows make your way to your team section in the water. 3.2.1. START!"

 **All three teams dash off to their water sections. The Beauty are first to arrive at their area, the five climb on to their platform and get ready.**

" **I'll dive first." says Adrian. He dives down into the water and finds the keys. He pulls out the first key, which is Green and proceeds to look for and unlock the green chain.**

 **Meanwhile Brad has dived down for his team and is fumbling to open the bag. Finally he pulls one out and unclocks the red chain. He swims back up.**

" **Alright I got the red one done." he says while panting.**

 **Susan dives down next.**

 **At the Brawn team Monica volunteers to go first. She dives down and goes to search for the bag of keys. She stays down there for a while, her team starts to worry.**

" **Is she OK?" asks Morgan. "She's been down a while."**

 **Suddenly, Monica pops up. She climbs the platform and starts to speak.**

" **The keys... they're not there. There's no bag."**

" **What the hell are you talking about? Let me see." says Benny. He dives down and looks as well. He comes right back up.**

" **We have a problem."**

 **Back with the brains, they have 3 (out of 7) chains unlocked. But having to dive and hold their breath has taken a toll on them.**

" **Alright damn, back to it I guess." says Bernadette. She hops back into the water.**

 **As this is happening, the beauty team are crushing it. They have 4 chains unlocked. And they're feeling good.**

" **Ok Ariel, it's on you now." says Jonas.**

 **Ariel gives a thumbs up and hops into the water.**

 **Penelope looks over to the Brawn tribe and sees that they're struggling.**

" **The brawn team... there's something going on."**

" **Good. Let them struggle." says Adrian.**

 **At the Brawn section; Jon and Benny are in the water attempting to break the chains. Morgan watches on while Katy pulls Monica to the side.**

" **What did you do?" Katy asks.**

 **Monica reaches into her swimsuit bottoms and pulls out the bag of keys. "I pulled the weights out and hid them with me. That way, we can't move the chest and we lose."**

" **Awesome. Jon or benny are so going home tonight." replies Katy.**

 **Unbeknownst to them, Morgan sees their exchange. Benny and Jon rise up out of the water.**

" **We got it!" yells Jon.**

" **Everyone hop in so we can pull it to shore!"**

 **Monica and Katy look at each other worried, They jump in ad Morgan follows. The Brawn team all grab onto the chest and start to pull it, but they struggle due to it's weight.**

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Chris: We used extra heavy Mahogany wood for the chests. We spared no expense!**_

 **The Beauty team have successfully unlocked the chains to the chest. They have begun to pull their chest but are struggling as well. It is now a race between the two teams. Brains still need one more chain to unlock, Ethan is in the water unlocking it.**

" **S***, we're losing bad, man." says Brad.**

" **Don't quit now. We can still beat at least one of them." says Susan. "Come on Ethan!"**

 **Ethan bobs up and gives the thumbs up. Everyone hops in and begins to pull the chest.**

 **Now all three teams are making their way back to the beach, the brawn team are in the lead, no longer struggling to pull the chest. Beauty are right behind them, Adrian and Jonas are pulling from the front while Ariel, Penelope and Aaron are pushing from behind. Ariel is paddling like a puppy dog struggling to keep up. The brain team are using all their strength to pull the heavy chest. But they're not doing very well.**

 **The Brawn team reaches the beach first and Jon and Benny begin to cheer. Monica sighs and lays on the sand, The Beauty team reaches the beach next, and they cheer as well. The Brains are still in the water, they know they have lost. Finally, they reach the beach.**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! We did it!" yells Benny.

"No ceremony for us tonight!" says Jon.

"You might want to rethink that." says Chris. He is walking up to greet the campers.

"What do you mean?" asks Morgan?

"Brawn team, you didn't follow the rules. You were supposed to unchain your chest using the keys. You did not do that." says Chris.

"But we couldn't find the keys! They weren't there, we looked." says Jon.

"Should have looked harder, Brawn team...you are disqualified. That means that Beauty Team wins immunity and reward!"

The Beauty team cheers and applauds. They redeemed themselves, sorta.

"Brain team, you now have placed second, so you are all also safe tonight."

The Brain team collectively sighs in relief.

Benny raises his arm in protest. "But we brought the chest to shore! We beat the challenge! That's not fair!"

"Fair or not, you didn't do as was told. Sorry Guys. See you all tonight!"

Jon screams. "THIS IS BULLSH-"

 **Later at the Brawn Camp. Benny and Jon have gone berserk. There are broken pieces of wood strewn all about and the shelter has been damaged due to their tantrum.**

 **The Girls are all sitting beneath a tree relaxing and discussing the days events.**

"I honestly can't believe it worked, I got really nervous when they broke the chains. But you know, all's well that ends well." says Monica.

"Do you think they'll find out?" asks Sara. "Not that it would matter, cause they'll go home no matter what."

"No way. They are all muscle, no brains." says Katy.

 **Morgan walks up to the 3 and confronts them.**

"I guess all of you are proud of yourselves. Good job sabotaging the team Monica. Real classy stuff." He says.

"It was for the good of the team Morgan." says Katy."One of those two jerks are for sure going home tonight."

"All of this just to get rid of them? Is it really worth it?" he asks.

"It is. Now, are you with us? Or against us." asks Monica. "Tonight, we're going to blindside Benny."

"Yup, a classic move." says Sara. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you Morgan, but we weren't sure how you would react. Help us take Benny out, then we'll be much better off as a team. No more sabotage. I promise."

Morgan sighs. "Tonight, I'm going to do what I have to do."

 **Morgan walks away.**

"He'll get over it. He has to." says Monica.

 _ **ELIMINATION CEREMONY, LATER THAT NIGHT.**_

 **The 6 team members are all sitting in front of the fire. Chris stands in front of them. He's shaking his head in disappointment.**

"Brawn team, I am ashamed. When I thought up this season I figured that the Brawn team, whoever they may be, would be completely dominate. So far, that is not the case. What's going on guys?" asks Chris.

"Chris, I blame you." says Benny. "You picked me and Benny to be on the Brawn team, that was a good choice. But then you go and include these other people? I mean come on! I'm a Giant! I am a beast of a man. Jon is a soldier, trained by his country to be the best. But what about them (he points to the girls) Why are they Brawn? I honestly feel a little cheated out right now.''

Chris laughs. "Katy, you have Benny here questioning what makes you so worthy to be on this team, how do you respond?"

In response to this, Katy flips him off.

"Oh yeah, really mature Katy." says Jon.

"I just want to say something!" says Morgan.

Everyone, including Chris, turns to look at him.

"Uh, go ahead Morgan." says Chris.

"All of us are tough, we should be above all of this petty squabbling. I hope that tonight, after someone is sent home, that there will be no more arguing or shady business. That's all." Announces Morgan.

"Great speech Morgan," says Chris "And with that, lets get to voting."

 **One by one, each team member gets up and places their votes. After the last vote Chris gets up and goes to receive them. He returns and addresses the 6.**

"Ok, after the votes are read, please stand up and grab your things. You will take the walk of shame, to the boat of losers, where you will leave the island. I'll read the votes."

 **The campers all take a look around, this is one of their last days.**

" **First vote goes to... Benny, second is Monica, third vote is for...Monica, next vote is... Benny."**

 **Monica: 2**

 **Benny: 2**

 **Chris continues. "This next vote, is the deciding vote. The second camper voted out of Total Drama Brains vs Beauty vs Brawn is...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Benny."**

"WHAT!" yells Benny. "ME? YOU SERIOUSLY ALL VOTED ME OUT!" WELL FINE! I DIDN'T EVEN REALLY WANT TO BE PART OF THIS DAMN SHOW OR TEAM."

 **Benny then leaves down the walk of shame.**

"Uh oh..." mutters Jon to himself.

 **Monica and Katy high five each other.**

"Well, that was a surprise to be sure." says Chris. "But a welcome one. Alright Brawns, grab your stuff and head out. I'll see you all tomorrow."

 **The Campers grab their stuff and leave.**

" **Another day done and another camper sent home, will the Brawn team finally toughen up and achieve a real victory? Or has all oftheir true muscle just been sent home? Find out on the next thrilling episode of... TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!"**

 **END OF EPISODE 3**

 **18th place- Colleen**

 **17th place- Benny**

And that's it for episode 3! Please let me know what you thought of the episode in the reviews or in a pm. Those with an oc in the story please let me know how I'm doing with your characters and if there's anything I could improve on.

Until next time, see you all later!


	6. EP 4: Plans May Change

Hey fans, welcome to Episode 4! I hope you enjoy this next installment as much as you enjoyed the last one. Read on!

 **Episode 4**

Plans may change.

 **Last time on Total Drama! The three teams got wet and wild in their latest challenge, a challenge in which they had to retrieve a chest from the bottom of the ocean and bring it back to shore, which is easier said than done. After a hard fought battle and a little bit of sabotage, the beauty team redeemed themselves and won their first challenge, with a little help from Monica, who ruined the challenge for her team just so she could get one of it's members voted off. A plan, that worked. In the end, Benny was sent home and the Brawn team got a little less athletic. Will this sudden shift in power have any consequences for the team, or will the Brawns get out of this without a scratch? Find out on this episode of, Total... Drama... BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!**

 _ **(Theme Song Starts)**_

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

 _ **You guys are on my mind.**_

 _ **(Ethan and Connor are whispering behind a tree and get attacked by a squirrel)**_

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_

 _ **(Jon and Benny are arm wrestling with Colleen watching and cheering)**_

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

 _ **(Penelope and Katy are doing yoga while Brad watches like a perv. Bernadette is standing behind him, then slaps him in the back of the head.)**_

 _ **I wanna be famous.**_

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun,**_

 _ **(Benny is lifting a log with Saraphina sitting on it)**_

 _ **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_

 _ **(Adrian and Aaron are tied up being force fed by Chef)**_

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

 _ **I'll get there one day.**_

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

 _ **(Ariel is reading a poetry book to a very annoyed looking Monica.)**_

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**_

 _ **(Susan, Kira and Jonas are sitting in a canoe that suddenly starts to sink.)**_

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

 _ **(The Campers are all sitting around the campfire whistling the end theme)**_

 _ **(End theme song)**_

At the Brawn camp; The Campers have returned from bathing off in the lake and are getting ready to open the chest that contains their reward.

"Dude, I hope the reward is a blanket or something." says Aaron. "Don't get me wrong, I love cuddling with you all, but I need some warmth at night."

"I hope it's some actual food." says Jonas. "I'm getting pretty tired of eating fish and apples,give me a pizza or something man."

"Only one way to find out what it is." says Aaron. "Adrian, do you want to do the honors?"

"Gladly." he says.

Adrian puts the key Chris gave him into the lock and twists it. The chest top opens up and the prize is revealed.

"Oh sweet!" says Aaron. He picks up Ariel and Penelope in his arms and kisses them on the cheek out of excitement.

 **Inside the chest contains the following items:**

 _ **Multiple pots and pans for cooking and boiling water,**_

 _ **Multiple canteens,**_

 _ **A large bag of Rice and a large bag of Beans**_

 _ **Various cooking oils and spices.**_

 **But the best part of the chest, Bottles of shampoo and conditioner along with some combs and brushes. Beauty tools for the Beauty team.**

"Now this is lovely!" says Adrian. "Who would have thought that Chris would be this generous?"

"I absolutely can't wait to use that shampoo and conditioner. My hair was starting to lose some of it's lusciousness." says Ariel.

"Same here. It's gonna feel real good to have some product in my hair." says Penelope.

"Imagine what other rewards we'll get if we keep winning, we have to keep this up. We got kind of lucky today due to the Brawn team being Dq'd, let's dominate the next one." says Jonas.

"I agree. But first. Let's eat some Beans and Rice!" says Aaron.

The whole team cheers in agreement.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Adrian: This winning thing is really good for morale, A happy team is a subservient team. I need all five of us to make it to the merge, that way us beauty people can control the later half of the game. I refuse to let one of those nerds or jocks to win. This game is mine, and my team is gonna help me get to the end.**_

 _ **Ariel: I think hair care is very important. Back home, I wash my hair at least 4 times a day, so imagine my surprise when I saw the hair care items. I'm like a kid in a candy store...except it's a hair product store...and the kid is me.**_

 _ **Aaron: I really like my team, we all vibe so well together. I can tell that the other two teams don't have the same connection as we do. Feels good man.**_

 _ **Jonas: We're all getting along well over here, it's gonna crush me when we all start competing against each other. I know it doesn't look it, but I'm actually pretty smart. I'm not trying to toot my own horn here, but I got what it takes to go up against the brain team.**_

 _ **Penelope: So far, Adrian and I haven't had to put our alliance to use yet, but when the opportunity presents itself, we will. It may be all fun right now, but this game never lets up.**_

"I'll set the chest aside for the night and tomorrow we'll start digging in. Sound fair?" asks Adrian.

 **His team agrees.**

 **Meanwhile, at the Brain camp. All 6 members are laying down in the shelter with their blankets and pillows.**

"We got really lucky today." says Susan. "A little too close for comfort if you ask me."

"Tell me about it, for a second there we were goners." says Brad. "I can't believe those meatheads got disqualified. That was grade A comedy right there."

"We should feel good. We have a two person advantage over the other teams." says Connor. "I'm glad none of us have left."

"Friggin' A man." Replies Brad. He is on the verge of dozing off to sleep, after a couple of seconds he passes out.

"Had we lost today, he would have been sent home." says Ethan in reference to Brad.

"We don't know that. We would have discussed it at great length." says Bernadette.

"Oh, I would have made it happen." says Ethan.

Bernadette frowns. "Is that right? You know you really need to learn how to talk to people. Especially in this game."

Ethan rolls his eyes. "Sorry, but it's the truth. He contributes nothing but stupid jokes and annoying noises."

"Oh yeah, real big man. You wait to say all this once he's asleep. Why don't you man up and say it out during the day, don't be a coward."

"I am NOT a coward." says Ethan. "We have to kick someone out eventually, and I'm going to make sure we get rid of all the useless people around here. So you better know your role."

Ethan then steps out of the shelter to go on a walk.

"What a piece of work." says Bernadette.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Susan: Things are starting to get a little tense around here. All of our different personalities are starting to clash, so losing that challenge really pushed the envelope.**_

 _ **Ethan: I like Bernadette. I don't like Brad. See my problem?**_

 _ **Kira: I don't like it when the team argues. We have so many nice people, but they aren't always like that. One second it's fun, the next second someone is arguing in the shelter.**_

 _ **Connor: I respect how honest Ethan was. The rest of the team knows he's right, they just don't like how he says it. But that's their problem.**_

 **The next morning, at the Brawn camp.**

 **The Brawn camp is surprisingly peaceful. Monica is tending to the fire, Sara is in the shelter tidying things up and Morgan and Katy are meditating in the field.**

"So uh, am I supposed to be feeling something?" asks Morgan. He is sitting right next to Katy, both are sitting criss crossed with their eyes closed. "Because I'm not feeling anything."

"Shhh, give it time. Find your inner peace." she replies.

"Inner peace...sure, yeah."

"Now that the negative energy has been expelled from the team, we can now rebuild." says Katy.

"Are you a certified instructor?" asks Morgan

"...Uh, sure," she replies. "No more talking. Just hum and breath."

 **As they are doing this, Monica is siting by the fire roasting some nuts. Sara comes up and joins her, but she is using her jacket to shield herself from the sun. Monica raises her eyebrow at this.**

"What's with the jacket?" she asks.

"It's more sunny than usual today. I don't want to burn up." replies Sara. "Since we have no sunscreen, this the next best thing."

"If you say so." says Monica. "Have you seen Jon?"

"Nope. He didn't sleep with us last night. In fact he didn't say a single word at all when we came back." says Sara.

"I know, it's not like him at all. I figured he was going to start yelling or something." replies Monica.

"He knows he's at the bottom of the totem pole now, maybe he just sees no point in fighting it." Sara says.

 **Monica gets up and walks over to the woods. She walks for a bit and stumbles upon Jon, who is sitting under a shady tree.**

"Hey Jon, how's it hanging?" she asks.

Jon looks up at her and rolls his eyes. "Did you come to brag? Are you here to rub it in now that Benny is gone? Well go ahead, finish me off."

"I'm not here to do any of that." she says. She sits down next to him and smiles. "You know you did this to yourself, right? You and Benny were acting like a couple of jerks."

"Like I said before, we were trying to toughen you all up! It's the same tactic I learned in Military school. Helps build morale."

"Well it didn't work, the two of you were disrespectful and rude. Did they teach that in school as well?" she says. "All you did was turn the team against you."

"Well, it wasn't my intention to do that. Benny and I just hyped each other up so much that I felt invincible." Says Jon. "Why do you even care? All of you are just going to gang up on me and vote me out the next time we lose."

"Maybe. I guess we have to win the next challenge and avoid that."

 **After she says that, she gets up and walks away.**

 **As all this is going on, The Beauty team are having the time of their lives. Back at their camp they are enjoying the rewards they won. Ariel and Penelope are washing their hair with the products at the lake, Jonas and Aaron are enjoying some fish and rice and Adrian is reading a magazine he stole away from the cameramen.**

"Jonas dude, this fish is amazing! I didn't know you could cook this well." says Aaron. He punctuates his sentence by plopping a piece of food in his mouth.

"It's just a little talent I have." says Jonas. "Now that we got some salt and oil, I can really get creative with the fish we have."

"Well damn, I'll keep you in the game just for that alone!" says Aaron. He and Jonas then proceed to fist bump.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Aaron: Jonas and I got a little bromance going on. Feels good to be able to talk to somebody here. I mean my team is cool and all, but most of them and I don't have much in common. Besides the fact that we're all attractive.**_

 **As the guys are talking, Ariel gets out of the water to dry off. Penelope decides to enjoy the water a little longer. Ariel gets dressed and puts some make up on. She also grabs a small covered basket.**

"Ok, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back." says Ariel.

"A walk? A walk to what?" asks Penelope.

"Just gonna do some exploring." replies Ariel. And with that, she walks away from camp.

 **Ariel takes a stroll into the woods. She uses the main trail to walk to where the Apple tree is. Once she arrives, she looks around and waits. She smiles when she sees Brad walking up as well.**

"Oh wow, I am glad to see you here." says Brad with a smile.

"So am I. I've been wanting to talk to you since we last saw each other." says Ariel. "I brought you something."

She pulls a covered item out of the basket and hands it to him. He uncovers it and sees that it is a bracelet made out of twine and small sea shells.

"Do you like it? I made it this morning." says Ariel. "Just a little something to cement our friendship."

Brad grins. "Wow, it's nice. I like it. Thank you, cutie pie."

Ariel blushes at this. "Oh stop it..." she says playfully. "When I saw your note this morning I thought it was a prank or something from one of my team mates."

Brad raises an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, I didn't send you a note."

"What?" asks Ariel. "But this morning, one of the cameramen-"

Brad interrupts her. "I didn't send a note, I got a note from _YOU_ asking me to meet you here."

Ariel is visibly confused."...I don't get it."

 **Before she can say anything else, a dart hits Brad in the neck. He is stunned for a moment then he suddenly passes out. Ariel screams and is then also hit with a dart in the neck. She passes out as well.**

 **At the Brawn camp, Jon is walking back to his campsite after his talk with Monica. Before he can reach the camp, a dart hits him the neck and knocks him out. He is then taken by a group of interns.**

 **2 hours later:**

 **The 3 remaining teams are brought to the main beach of the island. By this time, all 3 teams have noticed that they're missing a member. Brad, Ariel and Jon are gone.**

"Welcome back campers! I'm glad to see you all looking so fresh and rested. You're gonna need it for today's challenge."

"Um Chris, we're missing a player." says Morgan.

"Yeah so are we." says Bernadette. "Brad is just gone."

"So is Ariel." says Aaron.

"Oh yes, your missing team members are serving a purpose in today's challenge." says Chris. "The challenge today is called... Rescue The Martyrs! The challenge is simple, Brad, Ariel and Jon are each hidden somewhere on the island, but unfortunately they are still unconscious. Your team must build a stretcher out of anything you can find and place your unconscious team mate on the homemade stretcher and race back here. The first team back wins."

"How exactly are we supposed to find them?" asks Jonas.

"Here's a map. You can read a map right?" says Chris.

"Do we get a reward if we win today's challenge?" asks Kira.

"Having your team mate back safe and sound isn't a good enough reward already?" says Chris.

"No. No it's not." says Connor.

"Yeah, we want stuff." says Morgan.

"Yes, there will be a reward. Now, Brains team, you must sit out one member from your team so things are even." says Chris.

"I'll sit this one out guys." says Susan.

Chris hands each team a map. "Alright, when I say go, go ahead and get busy. 3...2...1...GO!"

 **The three teams (minus Susan) rush off into the woods in different directions.**

 **(With the Brains)**

"Ok everyone, grab as many thick branches as you can and round up some grass and weeds so we can tie them together." says Connor.

"I found a log, maybe we can use that as a base." says Kira.

"Good idea," says Ethan. "If we can find a long wiry branch, we can make magic."

 **(With the Beauty)**

"How the hell are we going to make a stretcher?" asks Penelope.

"Just grab some branches and use the weeds around us to tie them together. Ariel shouldn't weigh that much." says Adrian.

 **The team does as they're told and get the items. They manage to fashion a makeshift stretcher and start to search. With the Brawn team, they went in a different direction. They are using some of their own clothes to tie together large branches. They have their stretcher ready to go.**

"You think this thing will hold?" asks Monica.

"No doubt, it's better than using grass." says Morgan.

"Ok then, let's get to it." says Katy.

 **The 3 teams all have their stretcher made and are now looking for their team mates. Although it's easier said than done, their maps look like they were hastily made. The teams can't make heads or tails of it.**

"Where the hell are we supposed to go? This makes no sense, I don't know what is what." says Bernadette. "I think this is the right place, but there's no way to be sure.

At this point all 3 teams happen to stumble upon each other. The spot they are at is a area surrounded by large trees.

"What are you all doing here?" asks Adrian.

"We followed the map here." says Morgan. "What about you all?"

"This crappy map brought us here." says Connor.

"Then this must be the spot. Where are they?" asks Jonas.

 **Aaron looks around the environment, then looks up. His eyes widen.**

"I found them." he says.

 **Above them all, 3 cages are hanging from a tree. Inside each cage, the unconscious bodies of the campers lay.**

"Oh great, how are we supposed to get them down?" asks Katy.

"I guess we have to...climb up there and pull them down." says Sara.

"I'll climb for us." says Monica. She hops on the tree and starts making her way up.

"I got this." says Connor. He starts climbing.

"I guess it's me then." says Jonas.

 **All 3 campers start climbing, while their team cheers them on. Jonas and Connor are climbing right near each other**.

"Hey dude, back off." says Jonas.

"I was climbing here first, move yourself idiot." replies Connor.

 **Connor starts shoving Jonas in an attempt to knock him off.**

"Hey!" yells Jonas. "Stop it, prick!"

 **While this is going on, Monica has nearly reached the top. She reaches for Jon's cage, but she's not quite there yet. Jonas and Connor have reached the top as well, now all three are trying to knock the cages off. Monica literally hops on Jon's cage and is attempting to use her weight to bring it down. Jonas grabs the branch that holds his and starts shaking it, the cage starts moving as well. Connor is attempting to push his off. Monica is starting to make some movement with hers, it starts to budge and slide off. She jumps up and down and the cage successfully comes crashing down, with her falling as well. Connor sees this and growls, he pulls his harder and manages to free it. He turns to Jonas and smirks, Jonas does not appreciate this. Jonas pulls the branch with all his might and snaps it off. The cage crashes down.**

"Hurry up and grab him!" yells Ethan.

The Brain team quickly grabs him and places him on the stretcher. The other two teams do this as well. Now all 3 teams start racing back to the finish line. All 3 teams are struggling to carry their team mate and the stretcher. The Brawn get ahead...but suddenly, their stretcher of clothes rips. Jon falls to the floor. The Brawn team start to panic, they grab the stretcher and try to retie the clothing back together. This allows the Brain team to get ahead of them, then the beauty team as well.

"Oh crap!" says Morgan.

 **The Brain team makes it back to the beach first. Then the Beauty.**

"AND THE BRAIN TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

The team drop Brad and cheer.

"Beauty tribe has second place and are safe from elimination!"

They cheer as well. Meanwhile, the Brawn team hear all of this from the beach and groan. Jon wakes up.

"...What's happening?" he groggily asks.

 **Later at the Brawn camp. Everyone, minus Jon who is resting, is sitting around the fire.**

"So, I think tonight is pretty obvious. Jon goes home, yeah?" asks Morgan.

"That's the plan." says Katy.

"Cool. I'm gonna go get some water, anyone want some?" he asks. They shake their head no and he walks away.

Monica waits for him to be out of earshot and starts to speak. "We need Jon here, I think it would be a bad idea to vote him out."

Sara and Katy are dumbfounded. They look at each other, then back to Monica.

Katy asks it first. "Are you serious? Why would we keep him here?"

Monica sighs. "We need him, despite all his bluster, he is stronger than us. He can be very useful."

"But the plan was-"

"Yeah, I know what the plan was, things change Katy. But Morgan and his stupid stretcher idea made us lose today, Jon hasn't been a problem since Benny was taken out. Jon can change, I'll make him. Morgan just doesn't work well with us. Trust me like you did yesterday."

 **Katy and Sara both look at each other hesitantly. Morgan returns with his water. They continue to sit by the fire in silence. Monica makes an excuse to leave and walks to the shelter to talk to Jon.**

 _ **ELIMINATION CEREMONY #3**_

 **Once again the brawn team are sitting in front of Chris and the fire. Jon looks nervous while the others don't bat an eye.**

"You know, when you all voted off Benny, you told me that your team would be better off. From what I've seen, that's not the case." says Chris. "Morgan, how do you explain today's loss?"

"We made a mistake and we paid for it. It's as simple as that Chris, nobody's fault in particular." he says.

Chris nods his head. "Monica, any clue about who's going home tonight?"

"I have a pretty good idea," she says. "But plans may change."

Morgan glances at her in confusion.

"Confident. I like that. Jon, how you feeling?"

Jon rubs his head. "Whatever you used to knock me out left me with a gnarly headache."

Chris chuckles in response to this. "Oh yeah, that was horse tranquilizer. Good stuff, alright let's start the vote. Morgan, you're up first."

Morgan gets up to vote. Once he leaves, Monica turns to Katy and Sara.

"Listen to me, vote my way and I guarantee you won't regret it. It's the right plan. Just have faith."

Morgan returns and the voting continues. Once the voting is done, Chris goes and grabs the votes. He comes back and grins.

"Tonight, we're changing the process a bit. We're going back to the basics."

He pulls out from underneath the podium a plate of Marshmallows.

"Oh cool, nice throwback." says Sara.

"Yup, thought it's better than just reading the votes. Creates more suspense this way." says Chris. "If I call your name for a marshmallow, then you are safe. First Marshmallow goes to... **Katy** , **Sara** , and marshmallow number three goes to **Monica**. **Morgan** , **Jon** , tonight one of you goes home. Final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…. **Jon** "

"Wait what!" says Both Jon and Morgan at the same time.

"Seriously? Why me?" asks Morgan.

"Sorry Morgan, it is what it is. Please make your way down to the Boat of Losers." says Chris.

Morgan turns to Monica, then to Sara and Katy. "What the hell is this? I trusted you. Thanks for nothing, I guess."

 **Morgan grabs his bag and makes his way down the walk of shame.**

Jon smiles and pumps his fist in the air.

"Well, another surprise vote. Hopefully your team, won't be here tomorrow night. Grab your stuff and head out."

 **The team does they are told and go back to camp.**

"And the Brawns are down yet another member, is it game over for the team? Or will they somehow achieve greatness? Find out on the next episode of...TOTAL DRAM BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!"

 **18** **th** **place** \- Colleen

 **17** **th** – Benny

 **16** **th** \- Morgan

Thank you all for reading this newest Episode! Please let me know how I did and if there's anything I should improve upon. Oh and go vote on my newest poll on my profile. Expect another update soon!


	7. EP 5: Screw 'em over one at a time

Hello faithful viewers! Welcome to another episode of Brains vs Beauty vs Brawn, sorry this chapter was a little later than the others, but I became kind of busy. But fear no more, here's another thrilling episode! Btw, this is probably going to be the longest episode so far, I really went a little too far with the challenge in this one.

P.S.- As confirmed by the series creator, we will have no more seasons of regular Total Drama, which means that Pahkitew Island was the official last season. That is really bumming to hear, but it as long as we keep it alive, it will live on. I sound like such a nerd.

 **Episode 5**

Screw 'em over one at a time

 **Last time on Total Drama! The 3 teams had to show of their creativity and rescue a missing team member from an undisclosed site. The three teams then clashed to release their comrade first, Jonas and Connor got a little aggressive and really upped the ante. In the end, the Brains did what they do best and avoided elimination once again by winning it all. The Brawn team also got to show off their skills...by losing the challenge...again. At the elimination ceremony, Monica used hey persuasive prowess and convinced the team to send Morgan home, instead of the universally hated Jon. This switch ruffled some feathers in the process. Can the Brawn tribe pull together and finally win the big one? Probably not. But lets see how they fare in this newest episode of... TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!**

 ** ** _(Theme Song Starts)_****

 ** _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_**

 ** _ **You guys are on my mind.**_**

 ** _ **(Ethan and Connor are whispering behind a tree and get attacked by a squirrel)**_**

 ** _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_**

 ** _ **(Jon and Benny are arm wrestling with Colleen watching and cheering)**_**

 ** _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_**

 ** _ **(Penelope and Katy are doing yoga while Brad watches like a perv. Bernadette is standing behind him, then slaps him in the back of the head.)**_**

 ** _ **I wanna be famous.**_**

 ** _ **I wanna live close to the sun,**_**

 ** _ **(Benny is lifting a log with Saraphina sitting on it)**_**

 ** _ **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_**

 ** _ **(Adrian and Aaron are tied up being force fed by Chef)**_**

 ** _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_**

 ** _ **I'll get there one day.**_**

 ** _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_**

 ** _ **(Ariel is reading a poetry book to a very annoyed looking Monica.)**_**

 ** _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**_**

 ** _ **(Susan, Kira and Jonas are sitting in a canoe that suddenly starts to sink.)**_**

 ** _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_**

 ** _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_**

 ** _ **(The Campers are all sitting around the campfire whistling the end theme)**_**

 ** _ **(End theme song)**_**

 **When the episode resumes, we open with the Brain team at camp. They are enjoying their latest reward they won at the last challenge, all 6 members are sitting around the fire roasting smores.**

"This is, by far, the best thing to happen to me on this island." says Bernadette.

"Tell me about it, Chris is killing it with these rewards!" says Susan.

"How sucky were the Brawn tribe today? I expected way more from them." says Brad, who is speaking with a mouthful of food.

"Maybe you should swallow your food before speaking?" says Susan with an annoyed look in her face.

"My bad, I'm just in a really good mood." says Brad.

"Because of the smores?" asks Kira.

"Don't get me wrong, the smores are great, but you know what's even better?" he says.

"Oh I'm sure you're going to tell us." says Connor.

"Yup, I got a super hot babe who's totally in to me." says Brad. "That's why."

"Is this a girl back home?" asks Kira.

Brad shakes his head. "No, here on the island."

"Wait a minute, is it that girl from the beauty team? The soft speaking one?" asks Bernadette. "Her name is Allie or something?"

"Actually, it's Ariel. AKA the hottest chick on the whole show. No offense to you three, all of you are pretty hot as well."

"Uh...thanks?" says Susan.

"You're welcome. Anyway, she and I met up before we were kidnapped by Chris, and she told me how in love with me she is and how I'm better looking than all the Beauty tribe put together." says Brad.

"Really, she said that? Those were her exact words?" says Connor.

Brad is quiet for a moment. "...yeah basically that's what she said."

 **That's not what she said.**

"She even made me this bracelet." he says, lifting his left wrist up to show them all.

"So you two are together now?" asks Ethan.

"No, dork. I don't know what we are, we were both kind of knocked unconscious after that." replies Brad. "But, I really don't like using labels."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be talking and associating with the other team?" asks Ethan. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe she's manipulating you?"

"To be honest I don't even think she knows how to spell manipulate, and she's not. She isn't capable of that." says Brad.

"...You barely know her!" says Ethan incredulously.

"Ethan, have you ever even talked to a girl before you came on this show? A girl besides your mom? I bet not, I have a way of reading people and I can tell that a guy like you has zero experience with the opposite sex." Brad smirks after he says this.

"Listen, you think I'm just being a jerk, but I'm actually looking out for the welfare of our team, get over your ego and take the time to think before jumping at the chance to get into some girls pants, a girl who you just met!" Ethan says.

"All right you two, enough!" Says Bernadette, firmly. "I'm sick of you two being at each others throats all the time. We're winning, we haven't lost any of us...yet! We need to keep a strong team here, and you two are not helping with that."

"Hey bro, don't blame me! I was just talking about my soon to be baby mama. That's all." says Brad in his defense.

"She's right, I agree with Bernadette. We can deal with each other after the merge, for now it's the other teams we need to focus on. The Brawn team is hanging on by a thread, no way they can rebound after this loss." says Ethan.

"Exactly, the Brawn members would be more deadly after the merge. We have to get as many out as we can before we merge." says Susan. "I actually have a plan, if anyo-" Brad interrupts her.

"We would still have the beauty to deal with. They've only lost once, we can't keep underestimating them!" says Brad. "Geez guys!"

"We're not underestimating them, but they haven't exactly been a blip on my radar." says Connor. "That Jonas guy couldn't even knock me off the tree during that last challenge."

"This is good. All of plotting together." says Bernadette.

"You know what they say, a team that plots together, stays together." says Ethan.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Brad: So there we were, munching on some smores, and then Ethan just verbally attacks me out of jealousy! I knew he was envious of me, but that was a bit too far. Then after that, the whole team starts plotting to finish off the brawn team. They were acting like they were some kind of criminal masterminds. It was pathetic. I don't want ANY of the Brain team to make it to the merge, besides myself. I have to start thinning the herd a bit, this immunity idol in my pocket isn't enough. It's time I got sneaky...**_

 _ **Connor: I can't shake off what happened between me and Jonas, he tried stepping up to me and I showed him who's boss...but I can't get it out of my mind. Winning wasn't enough. I have to embarrass him...**_

 _ **Ethan: I told the others that I would stop feuding with Brad until we make the merge. That of course was a lie, I have no intention of letting him make the merge.**_

 _ **Susan: I'm kind of upset that I haven't been able to show off any of my strategic skills yet. There hasn't been a need for it of course, but still. I'm on the brain team for a reason, and I want to prove just how much I belong here.**_

 _ **Kira: There are so many strong personalities around me, it's kind of hard not to feel...small and insignificant.**_

 _ **Bernadette: Keeping everyone in line is starting to really ware me out. God, those two seriously need to get on the same page.**_

 **Meanwhile at the Beauty tribe, the team are all finishing up dinner. The group are currently talking about past experiences and just pretty much shooting the breeze and bonding.**

"Ok, my turn...uh, who was your first kiss?" asks Aaron.

Adrian wistfully sighs. "It was in middle school for me, the night after the winter dance. His name was Lukas, and it was terrific."

"Aww, that's so sweet." says Penelope. "Mine was with some sick kid name Jensen, he sneezed on me right in the middle of it. It was f*****g horrible."

Aaron snickers. "Aww man I'll bet! What about you Jonas?"

"Some random girl on the playground, it was elementary school. Nothing really." he replies."

"You Ariel?" asks Aaron.

"Oh um...I've never actually kissed anyone. It just never happened for me." says Ariel.

"Really? You're hot, you could probably have guys all over you back home." says Penelope.

"...uh yeah, of course I do." says Ariel, she adds in a little scoff for full effect.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Adrian: I must say, this little bonding session is perfect for me. It's the best opportunity to get the others to let their guard down around me. I'm like a deliciously handsome sponge soaking in the information of their demise!**_

 _ **Aaron: I really like my team, I feel like I can really let my guard down around them. I mean, what could go wrong?**_

 _ **Penelope: For anyone else, bonding with your team could make it harder to vote one of them off later down the line. But not for me, it's no sweat off my back.**_

 _ **Ariel: I didn't tell the others about my crush on Brad, I don't want them to be mad at me. Especially Adrian, he scares me a little...**_

 _ **Jonas: I wasn't really focused on the rest of the group, I'm actually still kind of upset about that douche Connor from the brains team. He seriously tried pushing me off a tree. A TREE! What kind of sociopath does that?**_

"I wish we could have gotten that award today." says Jonas. "It would have really been nice."

"We don't even know what it was." says Penelope.

"Yeah but still!" says Jonas.

"It doesn't help to reflect on our loss, just be thankful we didn't have to kick one of us out." says Adrian. "It would have absolutley shattered my heart into a thousand pieces if I had to vote for one of you."

"...alright, calm down Shakespeare." says Penelope.

"The brawn team are definitely not living up to their name. They've already sent two people home, they must be broken and battered." says Jonas.

"The less of them, the better we do." says Aaron. "Tough to say, but true nonetheless."

"It's a sad thought to know that eventually we're not all gonna be here." says Ariel.

Adrian snuggles up into the shelter to get some rest. "Yup, a sad thought indeed..."

 **He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.**

 **At the Brawn camp, things are quiet for the most part. Sara and Katy are asleep,while Jon and Monica are sitting by the fire. Neither has said anything yet. Jon decides to break the ice.**

"So...are we going to talk about this?" he asks.

Monica stokes the fire. "Talk about what?"

"Oh come on, how you spared me today. How you got the others to vote off Morgan instead of me."

"You're strong. He lost us the challenge, simple. There's your explanation. Don't read into it too much." she replies.

"They're gonna come for you next." says Jon.

"Who?" asks Monica. "Sara and Katy? They wouldn't dare. They don't have the numbers."

'They would if I voted with them." he says.

"That's true. But you're not going to."

Jon smiles. "Is that right?"

Monica throws a couple of branches into the fire to punctuate her sentence. "Something tells me that you and I are gonna outlast those two."

"Really?"

"Jon, you're loyal. You were loyal to Benny, and now I think, you're going to be loyal to me. I saved you and now we're going to take this team to a new level. You wanted to show how strong you are, well now here is your chance. We'll outwit, outplay, out muscle and outlast the rest of the competition. If anyone gets in our way, we'll screw them." Monica gets up and heads toward the shelter for sleep. "Goodnight, Jon."

 **Jon is at a loss for words. He never thought Monica could be as ruthless as she appeared to be now. As she enters the shelter, Jon smiles and nods.**

"That's what I'm talking about." he says to himself.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Monica: I was trying to play under the radar, you know, basically keep to myself. But I couldn't hold it in. This team sucked, but Jon has some value. Don't get me wrong, Katy and Sara are great, but unless they can prove their worth, I see no place for them in the future.**_

 **The Next morning-**

 **The campers from each team are all sleeping peacefully and quietly. All is serene.**

 **That is until 3 very loud helicopters race over all 3 camps. Each helicopter has a covered cage hanging from the bottom.**

 **All 3 teams gather for their next challenge. The Brain and Beauty teams take look at the 4 remaining Brawn members. Some smile and some shake their heads.**

"Hello children!" says Chris. "Did you all get a good nights rest?"

 **They all grumble in annoyment.**

"Great to hear. Now, some of you may have noticed the helicopters arriving to the island this morning, I don't know how you could miss them, the vibrations from the sounds shook the whole island."

"Yeah, we noticed them." says Ethan.

"Terrific Ethan! Well those 'copters were carrying your challenge for the day. This challenge is already shaping up to be my favorite and I haven't even told you guys about it yet."

"Well, then tell us already." says Sara.

"Today's challenge will put you all to the test of the wild, congrats kids, it's hunting season!"

"We're hunting? Hunting what exactly?" asks Kira

"Probably each other." says Connor.

"Nope, we already did that challenge back in season one. Today all of you will be hunting the most ferocious beasts of the wild!" says Chris. "I had three very deadly and very dangerous animals flown in for today. Each animal corresponds to each team, it is your job to split up and attempt to sedate and bring it back here. First team to successfully do this, while staying alive, win the challenge and the reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

 **All the campers excitedly say yes.**

"The winners of todays challenge get to enjoy a feast! A feast that consists of Roast chicken, Steak, Salads, Fish, and best of all...Chocolate cake and ice cream. A delicious meal with all the fixings. Worth playing for?"

 **They all cheer.**

"Ok, ready to see what you're going to be hunting?" Chris whistles loudly and the helicopter carrying the cages drop them to the ground. Chris then uncovers each cave revealing the "animals" They are: **a Sasquatch, a Bear and a wild Bull.**

 **The campers all stare in shock.**

"You can't be serious." says Monica.

"Chris, those animals could kill us. Like, literally kill us to death." says Jonas.

"Don't worry, we have helmets and some gear for you." Replies Chris.

 **On cue, Chef walks out pulling a cart full of supplies. He opens it up and begins to hand the campers their weapons. And by weapons, I mean just modified paintball guns and goggles. Oh, and a helmet.**

"What are we going to do with these paintball guns? I need a rifle or a shotgun, or something else." says Jon, who happens to have hunting experience.

"They aren't regular paintball guns. Instead of shooting paint balls, they shoot special knockout pellets. They don't hurt, that bad, but they will put anything they hit to sleep. Each gun has 5 bullets each, so use them wisely." says Chris.

"Who gets what animal?" asks Susan.

Chris speaks. "I've already drawn for the teams. Brawn team, you'll be hunting the Bear. Brains, since there are six of you, I figured you can handle the Sasquatch. Beauty, you all have the honor of hunting the wild Bull!"

"Bulls aren't native to islands though..." says Aaron.

Chris frowns. "Yeah, and Sasquatches don't just roam around the forest. How about a little suspension of disbelief, huh? Alright, I'm going to give the three animals a head start."

 **A couple of interns open the cage and release the 3 animals, who then proceed to run off into the woods, but not before they trample the interns.**

"Oh and before you all go, here's one more gift."

 **Chris pulls out 3 packages and hands them to the teams. They open them and inside they contain walkie talkies.**

"This way, you can all coordinate and share info amongst each other. Remember, first team with their unconscious animal back here wins. I'll give you all a couple of minutes to figure out a game plan." says Chris.

 **(With the Brain team)**

"So, should we all split up and try to find it on our own?" asks Kira.

"I think we should split up into 3 teams of 2." says Susan.

"Good plan," says Bernadette. "I'll go with Susan, Brad and Connor will be one team, and Ethan and Kira will be the last. When one of us find it, walkie to the others. We'll find each other."

"Have any of you ever been hunting before?" asks Susan. The others shake their head no.

 **(With Brawn)**

"Every summer, a couple of friends and I always go hunting int woods. We almost always find our prey in no time. So, I think it would be best if we split up. Each of us go in a different direction, and we're bound to find it. Sound good?" says Jon.

"I guess we have no other options." says Katy. "Thanks to my background in yoga, I'm pretty light on my feet, so I can sneak up on it. But I doubt I can pull it here on my own."

"Just walkie us, and I'll come help." says Sara.

Jon chuckles. "Uh, Sara, I doubt you can pull it here either."

Sara frowns. "I may not be as big as you, but I'm on this team for a reason. I can hold my own."

"No one is doubting that." says Monica. "But no matter who finds the bear, just call us. We all have to bring it here together."

 **(With Beauty)**

"Ariel, you and Jonas are one team, Penelope and Aaron are the second team. I'll go by myself." says Adrian.

"Wouldn't it be best if we all just stayed together?" asks Ariel "I really don't want to be trampled by a bull."

"The more of us looking, the faster we'll find it." says Aaron.

"Make each bullet count," says Penelope. "We don't have many to spare."

 **Chris returns to commence the challenge.**

"Ok campers, on the count of three, get to it. 1...2...3!"

 **All 15 teens rush into the woods and begin their hunt.**

 **About 10 minutes pass and no one has had any luck yet.**

 **(With Brad and Connor)**

 **"How hard could it possibly be to find a Sasquatch? It's 8 ft tall and purple. I doubt we'll have any trouble finding that here in the woods." says Brad.**

 **Connor just shrugs and ignores him. Brad sees this and rolls his eyes.**

 ** _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_**

 ** _ **Brad: As soon as I get Ethan out of here, Connor has to be the next to go. I don't understand why Chris had to pick both of them to be on the same team, I mean they're both pretty terrible.**_**

"Leave it to Chris to think that 6 dorks can take a giant killer head on." says Brad. "All it takes is for one of us to miss one shot, and that yeti can rip us shreds."

"Then I guess we shouldn't miss." says Connor. "This isn't too bad of a challenge, best to not complain."

Brad scoffs. "Do you have a problem with me or something, bro?"

"No problem, I just see no reason for us to converse like we're buddies. Let's just focus on the task at hand." replies Connor.

"Oh dude, are you still mad at that Jonas guy? The two of you butt heads in ONE challenge, and now he's suddenly your archenemy?" says Brad. "Come on dude."

"You're one to talk, you talked to that beauty girl a couple of times and now the two of you are soul mates? Oh please."

"Screw you." says Brad. "Find the Sasquatch on your own, I'm outtie."

Brad then leaves in the opposite direction of Connor, leaving him alone in his search.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Connor: Brad is too emotional, he let's little things get to him...and I hate to say it, but I think i'm a little guilty of that as well.**_

 **(With Adrian)**

 **(OVER THE WALKIE)**

 **Aaron: Hey Adrian, have you seen any signs of our prey?**

Adrian replies with "Nope, nothing. I'll contact you if anything changes."

After Adrian puts the walkie down, he looks around to see if anybody is watching, then he starts to climb up one of the trees.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Adrian: Being alone has given me the perfect opportunity to search for the hidden immunity idol. Having that precious gem in my possession will give me ultimate power over the other plebs in this game. I just need to procure it's location.**_

 **Adrian is looking around the woods from above, attempting to spot anything out of the ordinary. He sees nothing. He climbs down, frustrated. Suddenly he hears a loud panting noise, he turns around and to his horror the bull is running full speed towards him. Adrian shrieks and jumps back up into the tree avoiding the bulls wrath. He unfortunately drops his walkie and it gets crushed.**

 **From another part of the woods, Jonas and Ariel hear the ruckus caused by this.**

"I recognize that shriek, I think Adrian might be in trouble." says Jonas.

"He isn't responding on the walkie, maybe he's hurt." says Ariel.

"You think the bull got to him?"

Ariel shrugs. "Probably. I hope he's ok."

"Let's keep moving, we'll find him."

"Are you a little scared? Of the bull? Because I am." says Ariel. "I've never been hunting, in fact before I came to the island, I never stepped foot in the forest."

"Nah I'm not too scared. No way would Chris actually get hurt. I'm the sure the animals we're hunting have been drugged to keep 'em tame." says Jonas.

 **And almost as if on cue, the Sasquatch jumps out of a nearby tree and roars. Ariel and Jonas both scream and run away in opposite directions of each other. Unfortunately, they drop their guns.**

 **The Brawn team are having much better luck than any of the two other teams. In fact, Jon is currently chasing his teams bear.**

"COME HERE YOU STUPID BEAR!" yells Jon. He fires his gun at it, but the shot misses and instead hits a nearby tree.

The Bear jumps into a nearby river and gets washed away by the current, managing to escape his the clutches of Jon.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Jon: I don't play around with hunting. I go big or go home, and baby, I ain't going home.**_

 **Jon stops at the river to catch his breath. He looks at the direction the river is flowing and begins to make his way there. But as he is walking, he comes across Saraphina.**

"Oh hey there team mate. Funny running into you here." he says.

"...In the woods? Where we're running a challenge?" says Sara. "Yeah, real big coincidence."

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to be courteous. What's so bad about that?" he asks.

Sara sighs. "Nothing I guess, just let me focus. I need to find that bear."

"I'm on his trail now. Care to join me?" Jon says.

"Alright sure, anything to capture it." says a reluctant Sara.

"Sweet. But why are you so gung ho on winning this particular challenge?" asks Jon.

"Isn't it obvious? Someway, somehow, you guys have been convinced that I'm a weak link. And apparently on this team being weak is much more importat than being a jerk. That's why Morgan was sent home isn't it?"

"Well, he did cost us the challenge. He wouldn't have gone home if he had just listened to Monica."

"When did Monica suddenly become leader of us?" asks Sara.

"She became leader, the moment you allowed her to throw the challenge just to get Benny out. When you did that, you basically gave her free reign over us."

"You know what Jon, I think I'm gonna go look by myself. Bye."

 **Sara proceeds to walk away from Jon. Jon smirks and continues after his bear. Meanwhile Ethan and Kira are following the Sasquatches tracks.**

"So um...you from around here?" asks Ethan, very awkwardly.

"What?" asks Kira. Also awkwardly.

"Nothing. Just trying to make conversation."

"Oh ok." she says. "So, are you nervous about losing?"

"Not really, I mean I would prefer that we didn't, but if we were to, I have enough faith to trust that we'll send the right person home."

Kira nods. "Let's hope so."

"Let me ask you something, why are you so quiet around camp?" asks Ethan.

Kira turns to him. She is not sure if he is actually interested or if he is just trying to make polite conversation. She assumes it's the former. "Everyone in camp are so interesting and fun, I just don't match that energy I guess."

"Understandable, we do have a loudmouth who lightens things up and a couple of girls who can really set the mood. Which is why I wanted to talk to you about a little proposition. Align with Connor and I, and we can control the voting of the Brain team. Along with a rotating fourth member, we can form a voting bloc." says Ethan. "Then we can turn this bloc into an alliance at the merge."

"Oh wow, you're very blunt aren't you?" she says.

"Why dance around it? You know the tide is turning, we have to work together before the others get the same idea."

The two stop in their tracks when they hear a noise from above them. The two look and see nothing, they continue talking.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Ethan: This disorganized challenge is perfect for me. It gives me the chance to plot and control the game, don't get me wrong I'm not trying to be some big villain, I'm just attempting to be on the right side when things go bad.**_

"I'll have to think about your idea. I can't decide on the spot." she says.

Ethan nods. "Understandable, take your time. But not too long..."

 **Ethan suddenly spots something in the trees. He sees the Sasquatch, scratching his armpits.**

"Whoa. Kira, I got it."

Ethan alerts his team on the walkie: **"Team, come in, I got the Sasquatch in my sight. I'm located near the flower field.**

 **Susan replies "Got it. On our way."**

Ethan takes aim and prepares to shoot. He shoots and misses it and his failure makes the Sasquatch notice him and roar. He jumps down, pushes Ethan to the floor and he grabs Kira and runs off with her.

"HELP ME!" Shouts Kira as the Sasquatch literally kidnaps her.

Ethan stares in disbelief. "Uh oh."

 **With Penelope and Aaron**

 **Penelope and Aaron have successfully caught their prey, the bull. The two are attempting to contact the others, to no avail.**

"Oh this is just f*****g perfect. We actually caught the damn thing, and no one is picking up. Some f******g team we got here! Yeah, real winners right here." says Penelope in anger. She picks up a pine cone and throws it at a nearby tree.

Aaron watches this in terror. "Wow, take it easy Penny..."

Penelope turns and points her finger in his face. "Don't call me Penny."

"Ok sorry. Calm down, let's just go looking for them." he says.

"And what if it wakes up?" she replies. "It took all five of my damn bullets just to knock the thing down."

"We still have my gun," Aaron says. "I'll stay here and watch it, you go find the rest of the team. Easy peasy."

Penelope relents. "Ok, fine. I'll be back."

 **Penelope walks off to go looking. She spends about 5 actual minutes looking, then she comes up with an idea. She stops looking for the team and decides to look for the Idol instead. She begins looking around the bushes and grass, attempting to find the second idol.**

 **A this is going on, Ariel is wandering around. She lost her way after the yeti nearly attacked her and Jonas. She is looking around for her team, but instead of finding her team, she finds someone even better.**

"Hey cutie pie, you are a huge sight for sore eyes." says Brad.

Ariel smiles and loosens up a bit. "I'm so glad to see you, I hate this icky forest."

"Don't worry, I'm here now." says Brad. "Did you get separated from your team?:

"Yes, the Sasquatch scared me and Jonas off, and we got split up." she says.

"Tell you what, my teammate just walkied and said he found our prey. So now that I'm not looking for it, I can help you find your team." says Brd.

She smiles. "You'd help me? Wouldn't your team get mad at you?"

"Yeah probably, but even if they vote me off I ain't going anywhere." Brad then pulls out the idol from his pocket. "I got immunity, babe."

"Oh you found it! Congratulations!" Ariel proceeds to hug him. After the hug, the two lock eyes and lean in closer to each other, they lean in closer and kiss.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Brad: I don't know what it is about her, but I feel drawn towards Ariel. From the moment I laid eyes on her... I knew that we were into each other. She genuinely likes me and we vibe really well. I couldn't be happier. Normally in the real world, she'd be way out of my league, but here on the island we're all pretty sweaty and dirty, so that really increased my odds and leveled the playing field.**_

 **Brad and Ariel continue kissing, ignoring everything around them. They continue kissing, but in a bush so no one can see.**

 **As most of the campers are still in the woods, Chris is waiting back at the challenge site, clearly bored.**

"Ugh," he says. "This challenge is dragging on. Hurry up already!"

Chef rolls his eyes. "Well what did you expect? A bunch of teenagers hunting for wild animals is already dangerous enough, but with what they were given, it's gonna be even longer."

"The original cast would have been done already. You know, I actually kind of miss them all." says Chris.

"Too bad they all have restraining orders against us." says Chef.

 **Sara is walking through the woods searching for the bear. She is keeping a close eye out for anything out of the ordinary. However, little does she know that the bear is actually following her from a distance. As it approaches her closely she hears it, and turns around to be face to face with it. She quickly shoots it with all five bullets. It goes down like a light. Sara silently cheers for herself. A couple of minutes later Katy, Monica and Jon reach her.**

"You actually caught it?" says Jon in astonishment.

"Yeah, Yeah I actually did." she says, even she can't believe.

"You're such a badass." says Katy. "Way to go girl, tonight, we'll do some celebratory yoga."

"But first, we need to get this thing back to Chris. Everyone grab a part." says Monica.

The four of them, finally in sync, all lift the bear with ease and race back to claim their victory. On the flip side, the Brain team have all reunited to look for their prey, including Brad.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Ariel: After Brad and I finished up, he helped me find Aaron. He is such a gentleman, this is probably the best day ever. I got a boyfriend and my team is close to winning. Yay!**_

 _ **Aaron: So, from what I can gather, Ariel and Brainy Brad are a couple now. Good for them. Adrian and the others might not be so keen on it though.**_

"Do you know where any of the others are?" asks Ariel.

"Penelope went to look, but that was about an hour ago. She should have found someone by now." says Aaron.

Did you say, SOMEONE!" says Adrian, who jumps out of a bush for dramatic effect.

Ariel claps. Aaron smirks. "Wow, how long were you there?"

"A couple of seconds, I was waiting for the perfect moment." Adrian says. "Looks like we caught our bull. How excellent, let's return to Chris."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" asks Ariel.

"I guess. But if they're not here in 5 minutes we take it anyways." says Adrian.

 **The other two agree, however none of them notice that the bull has began to stir awake.**

 **Meanwhile, The Brain tribe have found their Sasquatch, well more like HE found THEM. The Sasquatch currently is tossing around Brad and Connor like they're and Bernadette are trying to get a good aim. While they're doing that, Ethan is rescuing Kira from a tree. The yeti dressed her in a makeshift wedding dress made out of leaves and twigs.**

"Are you ok?" Ethan asks.

Kira nods. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me."

"Great, wouldn't want to lose a fellow team mate."

The Sasquatch lets out one last roar and then falls to the ground.

"I got him!" yells Susan. "He's down."

"Finally!" says Brad. "I was getting sick of him using me like a baseball bat."

"Same here." says Connor, rubbing his head. "Let's get this thing back to camp."

 **All 6 lift the Sasquatch, using all their strength, and start to carry him back. The Beauty tribe are all present, minus Penelope.**

"She's not coming, let's just get back to base before this thing wakes up." says Jonas. "She'll turn up."

Aaron nods. "Alright, let-"

Before he can say anything else, the Bull wakes up. It jumps to it's feet and looks around as the team looks on in Horror.

"...Aaron...very slowly...shoot it." says Jonas. Aaron lift his gun to take fire, but the bull starts to hoof and puff.

"Guys, RUN!"

As the bull prepares to brutally kill the team, Penelope returns. She sees what is happening and picks up the knockout gun. She starts firing crazily. Luckilly, she hits the bull. However, she also hits her teammates. All four and the bull, pass out.

"Uh oh..." she says, before she passes out from the fumes.

 **Meanwhile at Base camp-**

 **The Brawn tribe have returned and are currently enjoying their first place victory feast. They are munching down on all of the food that is present, all while the second place brain team watches on.**

"This steak is seriously good!" says Jon with a mouth full of food.

"Try the salad, the dressing is out of this world!" says Katy.

"Damn, I wish that was me." says Brad, who is long fully watching them eat.

Chef runs to base camp laughing. "Chris man, You are NOT going to believe this!The beauty team all knocked themselves out with the guns!"

Chris breaks down and laughs. "Well, as if it wasn't bad enough they lost, but now they have to live this down. Well, Brain team, you guys can head out back to camp. Brawn, enjoy the rest of your feast, and your victory. You don't have a date with me tonight."

 **The Beauty team are still unconscious in the forest.**

 **-ELIMINATION CEREMONY-**

 **The Beauty team are all sitting by the fire with Chris in front of them. Chris has a huge smile on his face. The team are all still groggy from their little nap.**

"Well...I bet this isn't how you all expected to be here. Shamed, embarrassed, and tired. You all lost due to your own hand. One could even say, you all were lifted by your own petard."

"Hoisted." says Adrian.

Chris frowns. "What?"

Adrian rolls his eyes. " The term is, hoisted by our own petard."

"Yeah...anyways... you all were on a pretty good streak there, no eliminations, no conflicts, no problems. All of you bonded so well. But now, that's all over."

"Unfortunately." says Adrian. "It's never easy saying goodbye to a friend."

"But tonight's vote is a necessary one." says Penelope. "We'll be losing someone we don't need."

 **After this, she turns to Adrian and nods to him.**

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Adrian: Penelope and I agreed that next ceremony, we would vote Aaron out. She thinks that plan is still in action. So, she's going to be pretty surprised with tonight's vote.**_

"Anyone wants to elaborate a bit?" asks Chris.

"I just want to say, it wasn't the teams fault for losing, Penelope got a little overzealous and shot the gun that effected us."

Penelope rolls her eyes. "It was your plan to send me looking for the others. You sent me away, when I could have stayed and watched the Bull with you."

"So it was Aaron's fault?" asks a confused Ariel

"No, you shot us." says Aaron. " We could have made it back. Our defeat could have been less embarrassing."

"Don't argue you two there's no point." says Jonas. "Chris, we're all tired and exhausted. We're ready to vote.

Chris nods and one by one the campers get up to vote. When they return, Chris collects the votes

"Alrighty then, time to read the votes. If I call your name you are safe. First marshmallow goes to... **Ariel, next is Adrian, Jonas. Aaron, Penelope, tonight one of you are going home. Final marshmallow goes to...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaron.**

 **Penelope is shocked. She stands up and stomps her foot.**

"Ugh! F**k this game!" She then storms off down the walk of shame.

Ariel gives a sad wave to her fallen team mate. Aaron shakes his head and Adrian rolls his eyes.

"Alright, go get some beauty rest beauty team. See you all tomorrow." says Chris. The team gets up and leaves.

Chris turns to the camera. "Another day, another camper gone. See you all on the next epic episode of TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BEAUTYVS BRAWN!"

 **(END EPISODE)**

18TH – COLLEEN

17TH- BENNY

16TH- MORGAN

15TH- PENELOPE

14 REMAIN.

All right everyone, thank you all for sitting through another episode. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Sorry again if it dragged on, but I wanted to show some new character relationships in this one and this was the perfect challenge to do so. I'm really excited to keep writing this story, I already wrote out a outline of how the rest of the season will go down and I'm very stoked to keep it going. Trust me when I say, post merge is going to get really good! Thankyou all for reading, please let me know how I did in the reviews and if you have any tips for your characters please pm me. See you all soon!


	8. EP 6: New friends, New enemies

Hey gang, welcome to another episode of BBB, I'm glad many of you enjoyed the last episode. I hope you like this one as well.

 **EPISODE 6**

New friends, New Enemies.

 **Last time on Total Drama! The campers answered the call of the wild and got to go hunting! Well, most of them were hunting, while the others were the hunted, Kira got a little too close and personal with a yeti twice her size and Jon actually wrestled a bear, redeeming the Brawn team in the process. In the end, the Brawns won and the Beauty lost, and Penelope was the unlucky camper sent home. Now the Brwn and Beauty tribes are down to 4 members each, while the Brains continue to dominate the game. Who will win? Who will be sent home next? Find out on this episode of...TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN.**

 ** _ _(Theme Song Starts)__**

 ** _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_**

 _ _ **You guys are on my mind.**__

 ** _ **(Ethan and Connor are whispering behind a tree and get attacked by a squirrel)**_**

 ** _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_**

 _ _ **(Jon and Benny are arm wrestling with Colleen watching and cheering)**__

 ** _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_**

 ** _ **(Penelope and Katy are doing yoga while Brad watches like a perv. Bernadette is standing behind him, then slaps him in the back of the head.)**_**

 ** _ **I wanna be famous.**_**

 _ _ **I wanna live close to the sun,**__

 ** _ **(Benny is lifting a log with Saraphina sitting on it)**_**

 ** _ **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_**

 _ _ **(Adrian and Aaron are tied up being force fed by Chef)**__

 _ _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**__

 ** _ **I'll get there one day.**_**

 _ _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**__

 _ _ **(Ariel is reading a poetry book to a very annoyed looking Monica.)**__

 ** _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**_**

 _ _ **(Susan, Kira and Jonas are sitting in a canoe that suddenly starts to sink.)**__

 _ _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**__

 ** _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_**

 _ _ **(The Campers are all sitting around the campfire whistling the end theme)**__

 ** _ **(End theme song)**_**

 **The morning after the Elimination ceremony-**

 **The episode opens up with the Brawn tribe at camp. Jon is in the shelter snoring loudly, Katy is doing some yoga poses on the beach while Monica and Sara are by the fire.**

"I was really impressed with you yesterday," says Monica. "If I was in your position, I think I would have panicked and ran."

"Oh trust me, I really wanted to. But the team needed me, so I didn't back down." Sara says.

"That's awesome. That feast was worth it, I think I gained about 3 pounds." Says Monica.

"We keep up the victories, you'll gain even more." Says Sara.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Monica: I actually think that Sara is afraid for us to lose next. It's no secret that we're cutting the fat off of the team, so If her thinking that she's the fat helps us win more, then so be it.**_

 _ **Sara: I'm not going to lay down and just wait to go home, I'm putting up a fight. Jon and Monica think that they're the top dogs of this team, I want to prove that wrong.**_

 **Katy comes to the two girls and sits with them.**

"What's going on you two?" she asks.

"Nothing much really, just discussing the future." says Monica.

"Oh, well hopefully I'm in it." says Katy. "I still can't believe we kept Jon on instead of Morgan. I mean, Morgan was kind of lame, but he was a step up from Jon."

"Jon really stepped it up last challenge, don't you think? He literally fought a bear." says Monica. "I still don't like him, but that was some real brawn stuff right there."

"He gives me a real creep vibe." says Sara. "I don't like being around him alone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." says Katy. "I tried asking him if he wanted to try some yoga, and he said that yoga is for poor people and soccer moms. That was a huge red flag for me."

"We keep him for now, then after the merge, whenever that is, we take him out." says Monica. "But for now we'll deal with him."

Katy and Sara glance at each other.

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Katy: So, thing are pretty tense. After Monica said that, Sara and I immediately knew what she meant. If we lose again, Sara or I are going home. Years of strengthening my core has hardened me. I refuse to back down and let her run the show.**_

 **Jon wakes up and walks out of the shelter in his boxers. He staggers to the girls.**

"Good morning girls! Man, that food last night put me to sleep. A well deserved one." he says. He sits down right next to Sara, still only in his boxers.

Sara gives him a glance. "Um, there are literally plenty of other spots to sit." She gets up and sits next to Katy.

"Sorry, I get it. You ladies aren't used to a real man being in camp, since Morgan didn't really count."

"Normally, I'd love to see a guy in nothing but his boxers, but I am not a fan of this. Go put your clothes on." says Monica.

Jon stands up and nods his head. "Yes ma'am." He goes to get dressed.

"Why did we keep him again?" Asks Katy.

 **At the Brain tribe, the team are up and at it. Brad is fishing, Ethan and Connor are gathering wood, Kira is tending the fire and Susan and Bernadette are off getting water.**

"Have you tried looking for the idol yet?" asks Susan. The two girls are in the process of filling their water jugs. "I actually forgot about the thing until earlier."

"I tried finding it with Brad one day, but we think the leader of the Beauty tribe found it before us." says Bernadette.

"The leader? You mean Adrian?"

Bernadette nods. "Yup, that's the one. Pretty sure he or Brad's girlfriend has it."

"Well, if he does have it then that means that there's on left somewhere on the island. If one of us can find it we can use it to the Brains advantage." says Susan.

"Good plan. Although, we have a two person lead on both of the other teams, so it's not really a priority for us right this rate, all six of us will advance to the merge."

"Just because we're doing good right now doesn't mean we should get soft." Susan says.

"We're not getting soft, we're confident. Being confident is good."

Susan rolls her eyes. "If you say so."

 **With Connor and Ethan. The two boys are chopping up wood and stacking it up..**

"How long do you think it will be until the teams merge?" asks Ethan.

"Given past seasons, we should expect it to happen once there are 8 of us left." replies Connor. "So, we have 6 more eliminations to go."

"It can't come soon enough." mutters Ethan.

 **At the Beauty camp. The team are sitting by the fire eating some rice.**

"Anyone else still have a headache from yesterday?" asks Aaron.

Jonas nods. "Yeah, a splitting headache."

"Come on guys, Penelope didn't mean to shoot us. She was trying to help, we shouldn't crucify her for it." says Ariel.

"You know, you're such a sweetheart, but when someone makes a mistake, it's best to make sure that they know how bad they messed up. At least that's how it works where I come from." says Adrian.

"Where exactly do you come from?" asks Jonas.

"Not important, what is important is that now we're down a member. Which means we need to try even harder. We've been at 75 percent this whole game, we need to kick it up a notch." says Adrian.

"I agree." says Aaron.

"It was one little hiccup, we'll push through."

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Ariel: As of last night, I am the last girl on the Beauty team. Which makes me a little nervous, being surrounded by macho men. I wish I was with Brad right now...**_

 _ **Aaron: Adrian weirds me out, he's so likable, but unlikable at the same time. He comes off as this well defined thespian, but then he gives me serial killer vibes.**_

"So Ariel, how did you and Brad end up happening?" asks Aaron.

Ariel smiles. "Well, we ran into each other in the woods while hunting, he saw that I was in distress and like the good man he is, he offered to help me look for you all, while protecting me from the killer animals Chris released on us."

"He helped you with the challenge? Even at the risk of losing for his team?" asks Jonas. "This must be some guy."

"Yeah, he's great." says Ariel.

"Perfect, now we have an ally on one of the other teams." says Adrian. "Ariel, excellent manipulation.

Ariel blinks for a second. "I'm not manipulating him. I genuinely care for him. Not everything is about the game."

"It's that kind of thinking that causes people to lose." says Adrian. "Just be careful, just because you're not using him doesn't mean he isn't using you."

 **Later on Chris gathers all 14 campers to a clearing in the woods, two sets of metal bleachers are also present.**

"Hello campers! Welcome to another sunny day here on the island, today's forecast calls for blue skies and happy smiles." says Chris. "Ready for the good news?"

"What, no challenge today?" asks Brad.

"Let me guess, you found a new way to try to kill us?" asks Katy.

"No, I know what it is," adds Jonas "You planted a bunch of land mines around us and we have to escape."

The campers all laugh at their remarks. Chris is not amused.

"Geez, you kids are such buzzkills. No, to all of you. Today, we're going to change the game up. I hope you all didn't get too attached to your team..."

"Holy crap, are we merging?" asks Monica.

The rest of the campers start talking excitedly. Chris shushes them.

"No. You're not merging. We're...swapping teams."

 **The campers all gasp and groan.**

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Adrian: This is what I was afraid of!**_

 _ **Brad: Oh dude! Awesome!**_

 _ **Aaron: Chris just threw a massive curve ball at us, nice going man.**_

 _ **Ethan: Unexpected, but not a deal breaker...**_

 _ **Monica: This sucks. I suddenly hate Chris.**_

 _ **Katy: To be honest, I'm pretty glad I'm getting away from Jon and Monica.**_

 _ **Sara: This could be good for me, I can have a better shot.**_

 _ **Ariel: This is pretty scary, I hope the others like me.**_

 _ **Jon: Get ready for me to show just how better I am than the others.**_

 _ **Connor: We were all so focused on the merge and our current relationships, I never occurred to me that a swap mght occur. Bring it on.**_

 _ **Jonas: This could be fun, now I can build some new friendships.**_

 _ **Kira: I was shy around my last team, I can't even imagine what this new one will bring.**_

 _ **Susan: Maybe I can actually get a word in with this new team.**_

 _ **Bernadette: This isn't gonna go well for us Brains.**_

 **Chris smiles and claps his hands. Two interns walk into frame, each carrying a bag.**

"The three teams will now become two. Instead of relying o your past team to use your trait to get by, now you must rely on your own. Brains, Beauty and Brawn, now split up, now you have to use your skill to survive each other. Each intern will walk up to you holding a bag, in the bag is a colored rock, you will reach in and grab a rock. Those of you with the same colors will band together. That will be your new team. When you grab your rock, keep it hidden. When I say go, reveal them."

 **The nervous campers each reach into the bag and pull their rock, keeping it hidden as requested. The interns make their way to all 14. After they're done they leave. The campers are ready.**

"Ok, reveal your rocks in 3...2...1, now!"

The campers all open their hand. Half of them have blue rocks, the other half have green rocks.

Chris continues. "Those of you with a Blue rock, come stand to my right, hose with a green one, come stand to my left."

 _ _ **Monica, Brad, Jon, Adrian, Sara, Susan, and Kira have Blue rocks so they stand to the right.**__

 _ _ **Katy, Bernadette, Ethan, Jonas, Connor, Aaron, and Ariel stand to the left.**__

"Take a good look at the people around you, because that's your new team." says Chris.

The campers size each other up. Chris smirks the whole way through.

"Those of you who had a blue rock, your new name is... The Tele Tribe! Green team, your new name is... The La'ititi Tribe. Both Samoan themed. So, what do you all think?" asks Chris. "Brad, how do you like your new team?"

Brad sighs. "I was kind of hoping Ariel and I would be on the same team, but other than that, my new group seems like a pretty cool bunch."

Ariel raises her hand. "Chris, can we switch members if we want?"

Chris shakes his head. "Sorry gang, all deals are final."

 _ **Brad and Ariel exchange a sad look.**_

"Kira, what kind of vibe do you get from your new team?"

Kira glances. "I'm glad I'm not the only former Brain tribe member here, and from what I can see, everyone looks nice."

Chris nods. "Jonas, Ethan, I'm sure the two of you are glad to be on the same team."

Jonas rolls his eyes. "Oh I'm thrilled."

"Chris, what about our living situation? Who's camp will we return to?" asks Ethan.

"Each team will have their items gathered and delivered to a new campsite. So all of your belongings will be back at your new beach. Speaking of new campsites, that is where your challenge for today will take place." says Chris. "It will be revealed shortly after you arrive."

 **Chris tosses each team a map to their new beach, in addition he also gives them a small item. It is a flint, used for fire making.**

"Ok everyone, head to your new camps and get to know each other. I'll see you all soon."

As they are leaving, Brad walks over to Ariel. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, good luck with the new team ok?" he says to her. He takes her hand and kisses it. "Just be yourself and they'll love you."

Ariel smiles and cups his cheek. "Thank you handsome, good luck with yours as well. Try not to make anyone mad, I want us to play together in the merge.

Brad chuckles. "I'll try not to. See you tomorrow ok?"

Ariel gives him one last kiss. "Of course."

 _ **The 2 new teams make their way to their brand new camps. In addition to having to meet new people, they must also rebuild a new camp life.**_

 _ **AT THE TELE CAMP-**_

 _ **The 7 teens all finally arrive at their camp. They see all their things in a pile in the center. They take a look around and begin their introductions.**_

"Well I'll introduce myself first, I'm Susan, formerly a Brain, now a proud member of the Tele tribe!" she says.

Kira goes next. "I'm Kira, proud nerd, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Alright, well, I'm Jon. Future army cadet and hopefully, future millionaire."

"I'm Monica. Along with Sara and Jon here, I used to be on the brawns team."

Brad raises his hand "Brad, It's nice to be around some seemingly normal people. My last team had a couple of duds on them. No offense Kira."

"Like Monica said, I'm Saraphina, please call me Sara."

"Unlike you all, I have no former team mate here. I am Adrian, only member of the doomed Beauty tribe. Like a great man once said, things end but then they blossom. That is what we will do!"

The others clap.

"I like it." says Monica.

 **AT THE LA'ITITI CAMP-**

 **The La'ititi campers have arrived to their camp.**

"I just want to say, it's such a pleasure to meet you guys. I always enjoy getting to know new people." says Ariel.

"Same here. Hopefully we'll all get along pretty well." says Bernadette.

"I'm pretty happy with this tribe switch, I was starting to not get along with my old team." says Katy.

"I know what you mean, I couldn't stand one of my old team mates. Now I don't have to worry about him." says Ethan.

"Wish I could say I like everyone here." says Jonas. He glances at Connor, who rolls his eyes in response.

"Something tells me we're all gonna get along just right."

 **Later, at the Telli camp.**

 **The campers are in the process of building their shelter and making a fire. Brad, Jon and Adrian are on the shelter, while the girls are on the fire.**

"So uh, what did you two think of this whole swap thing?" asks Jon.

Brad laughs. "Oh bro, I love it. I hated my last team, they were nothing but a bunch of nerds and hot chicks."

Jon smiles. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My last team was weak for the most part. Monica and I were the only two who knew what we were doing."

"Sounds like this swap was a godsend for you two." says Adrian. "Wish I could say the same."

Brad looks around to see if the girls are watching. "You know what? This could benefit us. We're outnumbered here. The chicks have an edge on us, and if they wanted to, they could pick us off one by one. But if we worked together, we could form an all dudes alliance to try to prevent that."

Jon nods in agreement. "I like the sound of that."

Adrian rubs his chin inquisitively. "I could see that working..."

"You two in?" asks Brad.

"I'll think about it." says Adrian. He then walks away to get some wood.

"He seems like real pansy." says Jon.

 **Brad and Jon both laugh at this remark. Meanwhile, the girls are also chatting up.**

"Monica, Kira, how was life at the Brawns camp?" asks Kira.

"At first, it was terrible. We had Jon and Benny bossing us around and making life miserable. But we got rid of Benny and Jon fell into line." Says Monica. "Other then that the only thing I didn't like was Katy always asking us to perform a morning ritual with her."

"A morning ritual?" asks Susan.

"Basically just yoga in the water." says Sara.

"Well, none of us here know yoga. So you don't have to worry about that." says Susan.

"What about you? Brad was on your team right? What can you tell me about him?" asks Monica.

Susan turns to look at Brad, who is goofing off with Jon. She turns back to Monica. "To be honest, I don't really trust him. He rubbed a couple of our old teammates the wrong way as well. I don't know why, but he gives me a real sneaky vibe."

Monica raises an eyebrow. "Oh does he now? What's so sneaky about him?"

Susan shrugs. "He just seems like a sneaky guy. Real slippery."

"We'll keep an eye out for him then." says Sara.

 **AT THE LA'ITITI CAMP**

 **The campers of the tribe have just had a package dropped from a plane above them. It contains a piece of paper with instructions for todays challenge on it. Ethan opens it up and reads it.**

He begins. " **Dear campers, today your challenge is a very simple one. I (Chris) will be flying over both teams camps in 2 hours. Your challenge is to get my attention from the plane. Using whatever supplies you can manage to scrape up, you must put a signal of any sort and any shape. It has to be good enough to both catch my attention and stand out more than the other team. Whichever team, I declare as the winner will be safe from elimination and receive a reward that consists of: A tarp, A fishing kit, and other items that will make your camp life easier. Good luck campers, and game on."**

"Wow, easiest challenge so far." says Bernadette. "We should probably get started, huh?"

"First we need to figure out our game plan." says Connor. "We need to be flashy and creative."

Ariel looks around. "Does anyone have any glitter? Usually when I want to stand out, I use glitter."

"Something tells me we don't have any glitter." says Jonas. "But, I have an idea. We're gonna need to chop a few trees."

 **Meanwhile at the Telli camp, they have also received the challenge note. They are currently deliberating.**

"Maybe we can use some palm tree leaves and lay them on the beach? We can try to spell something out with them." says Sara.

"No, I think we need something more noticeable. Let's burn something!" says Brad.

"We can use both of your ideas." says Susan. "We can burn some leaves and wood, Chris will definitely notice that."

"That's good. But I feel like we should do more than that. Do we have any coconuts around?" asks Adrian.

"We have a couple of them by the trees. Why?" asks Kira.

"We can launch flaming coconuts!" says Adrian. "Add a little bang to his buck."

"Great ideas. Let's get to it." says Monica.

 **Both tribes begin to gather all of their needed supplies. The La'ititi tribe are chopping down various palm trees for their use. The also gather some Branches to use as makeshift torches. On the other hand, the Telli tribe have gathered a ton of large banana leafs and palm trees. The La'ititi tribe use the palm trees to make a very large pyre, along with this they have spelt the letters SOS in the sand. Meanwhile the Tellie tribe have used the banana leafs to spell out I heart Chris. They place a piece of firewood on each of them and gather some coconuts to set on fire.**

 **2 hours later, IN THE PLANE WITH CHRIS.**

"The campers have spent the last 2 hours preparing for the challenge! I will now fly over both camps and access each team. Let's see who's the better one!"

 **Chris takes the plane and pilots over the La'ititi camp first. On the beach below the team have lit their massive pyre. It is burning big and bright, this along with the SOS in the sand immediately get his attention.**

"Wow, so far we're off to a great start."says Chris. "The La'ititi tribe have done a good job, let's see if the Telli tribe can match up."

 **The first thing Chris notices about their message, is the I heart Chris lettering on the beach. The campers have set the lettering on fire.**

"Look at that shameful pandering...I love it! But in comparison it's pretty weak. I guess it's safe to say..."

 **Before he can finish his sentence, something else happens. Flaming items are shot into the sky from the camp. They are the flaming coconuts. Chris manages to dodge a few stray ones, and flies away from the camp.**

"Wow! Talk about showmanship! Those nearly caused me to crash. If that doesn't scream flashy, then I don't know what does. The Telli tribe wins the challenge!"

 **30 minutes later, The Telli tribe receive another package with a letter.**

Jon reads the letter aloud. "Congratulations telli tribe, you are the winners of today's challenge, Good job on your victory, as a token of your victory your reward will be delivered tonight! Enjoy."

 **The Telli tribe all cheer in victory. Meanwhile, the La'ititi have just been notified of their loss.**

"Seriously! Our first challenge and we lose, just great." says a dejected Katy.

"The other team must have done something huge to win." says Bernadette.

"More like what we did wasn't enough." says Connor. He shoots Jonas a look.

Jonas sees this and glares. "What, you're blaming me for this? At least I had a idea, I didn't see you contribute anything, smart guy."

"We could have thought of something else if we didn't just rush into your plan." replies Connor.

"Both of you take it easy." says Aaron. "It's no ones fault. Chris just didn't like our plan, who knows what his reason was."

"Let's just all take a little brake and eat some food. I'll go get us some apples I got earlier." says Ariel.

She walks away and Ethan steps up.

"In regards for tonight, I think we should take out the weakest link, Both mentally and physically." says Ethan.

"And who is that?" asks Katy.

Ethan looks towards Ariel's direction. "The soft one. Ariel."

"Woah hold up, what did Ariel do that was so wrong?" asks Aaron. "She's the nicest person here, she doesn't deserve to go."

Ethan shakes his head. "She may be nice, she may be a sweetheart, but she isn't strong or smart. Her skills rely on her looks and that's about it."

"So you're basically saying that just because she's a beauty, she's dead weight. Well what about me and Aaron?" asks Jonas.

"The two of you are strong. You can hold your own. I understand what Ethan is saying, he should have said it a little differently but he's not wron. Her being a beauty has nothing to do with it." says Bernadette.

"Sure what it sounds like."

"You vote your way, we'll vote ours." says Jonas.

 **Ariel comes back with an arm full of apples. She looks around innocently and smiles.**

"What did I miss?" she asks.

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

 **The new team are gathered around the campfire in front of Chris. He is holding the customary plate of marshmallows.**

"Welcome to your first ceremony as a new team. Some of you are used to being here, while some are not. You all had the day to get to know each other, and you did well in the challenge. You lost, but not by much. Aaron, how was the first day in camp?"

"Well Chris, for the majority of it we get along. The challenge threw a wrench in that though, some very strong personalities came to light." he says.

Chris nods. "I'm sure that was a big change from your previous team, who all got along really well than most."

Aaron agrees. "Very different."

"Connor, it's no secret that you and Jonas have a beef with each other. Do you think that will get in the way of the team goals?"

"I won't let it." says Connor. "I know that I'm mature enough to not let it. Can't say the same for him."

Jonas scoffs. "Oh shut up dude."

"I personally think that we should all wipe the slate clean. Just because some don't like each other, we shouldn't treat each other with disrespect or rudeness." says Ariel.

"You know Ariel, It's funny you should say that." Says Chris. "Because your boyfriend and Ethan blatantly disrespected each other every chance they got while on a team together."

"I'm sure Brad didn't mean it. We spent time talking during the last challenge and I got some insight into his personality. He's a little rough around the edges, but he's good at heart."

 **Ethan smirks at her remark.**

Chris nods. "Ok then, we'll see just how well you all get along after tonight's vote."

 **One by one each camper gets up to place their vote in the jar. Katy is the last to vote. After her, Chris gets up to retrieve it.**

"Ok, if I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. Whoever doesn't get one will be the one to ride the boat of losers and go home tonight." says Chris. "Marshmallows go to...

Katy

.

.

.

.

Bernadette

.

.

.

.

.

.Ethan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Aaron

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonas."

 **Connor and Ariel both remain without a marshmallow. Ariel looks worried, while Connor is expressionless.**

"Final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Connor."

 **Ariel gasps and begins to tear up. Jonas and Aaron both look at each other in shock. Ariel sighs and accepts her fate, she gets upand hugs both Aaron and Jonas. She turns to the rest of her team and waves.**

"I'm sorry everyone. Good luck, and tell Brad I'll see him on the other side." she says.

 **She then proceeds down the walk of shame.**

Chris turns to the team. "Wow, you all just voted out the sweetest person to ever play this game. Good job! Get your stuff and head back to camp."

 **The campers get up and leave.**

"Well, new teams and new eliminations. Will this just be a small hitch for the new La'ititi tribe, or is this an omen of bad luck? Find out on the next episode of... TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!"

 _ **(Episode ends)**_

 _ **18TH– COLLEEN**_

 _ **17TH- BENNY**_

 _ **16TH- MORGAN**_

 _ **15TH- PENELOPE**_

 _ **14TH- ARIEL**_

 _ **13 CAMPERS REMAIN.**_

 _ **LA'ITITI TRIBE-**_ _ _ **Bernadette, Ethan, Connor, Katy, Jonas and Aaron.**__

 _ **TELLI TRIBE-**_ _ _ **Brad, Monica, Adrian, Jon, Sara, Kira, and Susan.**__

 _Alright everyone, thank you all for reading another chapter. I hope you liked it, I have to say I felt really bad eliminating Ariel. She was nice to write for. Anyways, I'll see you all on the next episode!_


	9. EP 7:The Wizard, The Witch & The Warrior

Welcome back once again faithful viewers. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, your views keep me going. Read on!

 **EPISODE 7**

The Wizard, The Witch & The Warrior

 **Last time on Total Drama! The 14 remaining campers broke apart and formed new teams, separating from their Brains, Beauty and Brawn counterparts. While some were happy with the new teams, others were worried with their standings. Some got along, while others wanted to tear each other apart. During their first challenge as a new team, ideas were thrown around and they got to flex their individual skills, however the newly formed La'ititi tribe lost. At the end of the night, the very beautiful Ariel was sent home in a heartbreaking elimination ceremony. Does this first loss signify the future? Or is it just a fleeting moment? Find out on this episode of... TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN.**

 ** ** _ _(Theme (__** ** _ _Song Starts)__****

 ** _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_**

 ** _ **You guys are on my mind.**_**

 ** _ **(Ethan and Connor are whispering behind a tree and get attacked by a squirrel)**_**

 _ _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**__

 ** _ **(Jon and Benny are arm wrestling with Colleen watching and cheering)**_**

 _ _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**__

 _ _ **(Penelope and Katy are doing yoga while Brad watches like a perv. Bernadette is standing behind him, then slaps him in the back of the head.)**__

 _ _ **I wanna be famous.**__

 ** _ **I wanna live close to the sun,**_**

 _ _ **(Benny is lifting a log with Saraphina sitting on it)**__

 ** _ **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_**

 ** _ **(Adrian and Aaron are tied up being force fed by Chef)**_**

 ** _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_**

 _ _ **I'll get there one day.**__

 ** _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_**

 ** _ **(Ariel is reading a poetry book to a very annoyed looking Monica.)**_**

 _ _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**__

 ** _ **(Susan, Kira and Jonas are sitting in a canoe that suddenly starts to sink.)**_**

 ** _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_**

 _ _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**__

 ** _ **(The Campers are all sitting around the campfire whistling the end theme)**_**

 _ _ **(End the song)**__

 **THE NEXT MORNING-**

 **The Episode opens up at the Telli camp. They have just received the large crate containing their rewards. Some are tending to the fire, some are fishing, and some are gathering wood.**

 **(With Brad, Monica and Jon)**

"How much wood could we possibly need?" asks Brad.

"Enough to fix up the shelter and for the fire." replies Monica. "You like being warm at night don't you."

Brad smiles. "Yeah, I surprisingly do."

"Trust me man, Monica knows what she's doing. She's a legit boss." says Jon, who is carrying a armful of wood.

Brad turns to Monica. "You're bossy, but in a cool way. Much better than the losers on the Brain team."

"You didn't get along with them?" asks Monica. "I figured all you smart people would love being around each other. Just a couple of brainiacs talking science and stuff."

He scoffs. "No way. They were the bad kind of smart. I'm talking Sheldon from the big bang theory bad."

"Damn, that is bad." says Jon. "But you seem ok."

"I'm always cool bro, If there's one thing I'm not, It's a dork." says Brad.

Monica smirks. "I take it you're more street smarts than actual smarts.

Brad taps his nose. "Ding ding ding. You are correct."

Yeah, same here. I got strength and street smarts. I'm the complete package." says Jon.

"More like a complete tool." says Monica.

 **Brad and Jon both laugh at this remark.**

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Brad: I like Monica and Jon, both of them are the type of people I would hang with back home. It's a huge step up from people like Ethan and Connor.**_

 **(With Kira, Sara and Susan)**

 **The three girls are rotating some nuts over the fire for breakfast.**

"Kira, I really like your shirt." says Sara, attempting to make conversation. "Is that a band or something?"

Kira smiles shyly. "Oh thank you, it's actually one of my favorite anime's. It's my favorite shirt to wear."

"Oh that's cool. I personally don't watch it myself, but I've heard...good things." says Sara. "Certainly looks interesting."

Kira just awkwardly nods and remains silent.

Susan notices and speaks up. "Don't mind Kira, she's a little on the quiet side. But other than that she's pretty cool."

Sara nods. "I understand, I'm actually the same way. I joined this show in hopes it would help me improve that. So far, I think it might be working."

Susan smiles. "I love to hear that. That's so cool. I'm glad we're all getting along, I was worried that the swap would cause a rift between the former teams."

"Same here, but it seems to be working out." says Kira.

 **At the La'ititi camp...things are not working out.**

"Dude I told you not to leave the fish cooking for too long!" yells Jonas to Connor.

"You said no such thing, all you told me was to keep an eye out for the fish. I'ts not my fault it's overdone." replies Connor. "You should have done it yourself."

"You'd think a supposedly smart guy would know when to take a fish off of a flame!" says Jonas.

"Alright, it's just fish. We can catch another." says Katy. "You two need to do some breathing exercises."

"Seriously. This arguing is giving me a headache." says Aaron. "Jonas man, if it'll make you feel better I'll help you get another."

"It's the principal of the thing." says Jonas.

Connor rolls his eyes. "Get over it. It's just a fish."

Bernadette turns to Ethan. "And I thought you and Brad were bad."

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 _ **Aaron: Jonas and I weren't too happy that Ariel was sent home last night, now our ally and friend is gone and we're at the bottom of the totem pole.**_

 _ **Jonas: Ok, at first Connor and I just ignored each other, but now it seems like he's genuinely trying to anger me. Ariel didn't deserve to be voted out, but we had no sway to stop it.**_

 **Katy gathers all of her team in a circle, for motivation.**

"Alright everyone. I know there's tension in the air, but we all have to try and not let it define us moving forward. I want all of you to follow me, raise your left leg up and breathe in..." says Katy, attempting a breathing exercise.

"No, I'm good." says Ethan, who walks away.

"I'm going to go get some apples." says Connor. "Since someone burned our fish..."

 **Jonas wants to strangle him, but Aaron puts his hand out to hold him back.**

"Sorry Katy, maybe later." says Bernadette.

 **Katy frowns.**

 _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_

 **Katy: On my last team I didn't get the opportunity to show what I was made of and what I was about. If they just listened to me and did my damn exercises they would feel so much better. But what do they know?**

 **With Ethan and Bernadette-**

 **The two former Brain tribe members are in the woods collecting firewood for the night.**

"I'm thinking that the three of us Brains need to stick together." says Bernadette. "We have to rely on each other now."

Ethan nods his head. "I agree. We did well last night, Ariel could have been a huge social threat later in the game. Plus she was very clearly not cut out for this game. It was like a mercy killing."

Bernadette turns to him and lightly punches him on the shoulder. "Don't say it like that. That sounds terrible. Oh god, Brad is going to kill us. His former team mates voted off his own girlfriend, he'll go bezerk, we should have voted someone else."

"Nothing he can really do about it. He'll see her once the season is over, if he even makes it that long." says Ethan.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Now that the Brains are split up and on different teams, who knows where loyalties lay. The brains have the potential to be the biggest threats in this game. If we can focus on getting rid of the others, you, me and Connor can all make it to the finals. Brad, Kira and Susan are the only obstacles."

 **Bernadette ponders this. She isn't the type to usually turn on those closest to her, but now new groups have been formed and everything else has been thrown out the window.**

 **AT THE TELLE CAMP- with Jon and Brad.**

 **The two are in the ocean washing off. They chose to get away from the others in order to talk in private. Monica turns back to make sure no one is around.**

"Alright, what can you tell me about Brad?" asks Monica

"I like him, he's a funny guy." says Jon. "Plus he's smart, like a wizard."

"A wizard?" asks Monica.

"Yeah he's a wizard, I'm a warrior and you're a witch."

Monica is flabbergasted. "A witch? Really?"

"I didn't mean it like an insult, It's supposed to be cool."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, do you think we can trust him?

"He does look like the type of guy to smooth talk talk someone. But, I do feel like he's the best option for an ally." replies Jon. "We're in desperate need of one for our alliance."

"Oh, are we in an alliance?" asks Monica coyly.

"Wait, are we not?" asks a shocked Jon.

"I was joking dummy." says Monica. "You're right. I doubt Sara will want to work with us and Katy is on another team. We need a third."

 **LATER IN THE DAY, AT THE CHALLENGE SITE-**

 **The challenge of the day takes place in a open field. In the field are two sets of benches for each team, and pit of mud. In the center of that mud is a wrestling mat. The Telle tribe arrives first on the scene and are greeted by Chris.**

"Welcome kiddos! Another day, another fun challenge to keep you all on your toes." says Chris.

"Yeah, real fun." says Sara.

"I for one, am really liking the looks of this one. Is that a wrestling mat?" asks Jon.

"It sure is. I'll give you some more details in a bit. Come on in La'ititi tribe!"

 **The La'ititi tribe enter the scene next. They notice the setup and some groan.**

Chris smiles. "Telle, take a look at the new La'ititi tribe. Now minus one member. Ariel, voted out at last nights ceremony!"

 **Ethan, Bernadette and Aaron turn to look at Brad's reaction. Brad is quite clearly shocked, he looks at them and shakes his head while clenching his fist. The others are surprised by his reaction.**

Chris chuckles sadistically. "Brad, any thoughts on this? Please, feel free to share your opinions, no matter how angry they are."

Brad shakes his head, "Lets just get to the challenge Chris. Now."

"Oof, yes sir Mr. Brad." says Chris. "Today your challenge will test your strength,your stamina, and most importantly, how hard you can take a punch. Today, you all are mud wrestling!"

"Oh hell yeah!" says Jon. "This is what I was built for, inflicting physical pain on others. I love it Chris."

"Wait, we're fighting each other?" asks Bernadette.

"Yup, the challenge will go like this, one member from each team will step to the mat. When I blow my whistle, the two competitors will attempt to wrestle the other into the mud. If you can successfully get your opponent into that mud, then you score a point for your team. First team with 3 points win. There will be five match ups." says Chris.

"Sounds good to me." says Monica.

"But we're all friends! We can't do that to each other." says Susan.

"I have no problem with it." says Ethan.

"Who's facing who?" asks Kira.

"Well since there's thirteen of you, only 10 people will actually compete. The other three will sit this challenge out. I already figured out who will be facing off." says Chris. Two interns roll out a large board with the matchups listed on there.

 **They are as follows:**

 **Susan vs Bernadette**

 **Jon vs Connor**

 **Brad vs Ethan**

 **Monica vs Katy**

 **Adrian vs Jonas**

"I'm going to enjoy this..." says Jon.

 **A couple of minutes later, the campers have finished stretching and prepping for the challenge. Some have changed clothes as well. While they're getting ready, Bernadette wanders over to talk to Brad.**

"Hey, can we talk?" she asks.

Brad rolls his eyes. "About what, Bernadette?"

"About Ariel. I'm sorry we sent her home, the team got to talking and we decided it would be best for us if she went home. It really wasn't anything personal, we all loved her." says Bernadette.

"Yet, she's gone and you and Ethan are still here. Forget it Bernadette, what's done is done. We'll have our moment, it's just gonna have to wait. I'm going to have a little chat with Ethan first during the challenge, then I'll set things straight between you and I."

 **Brad smiles at her and walks back to his team.**

"First match up will start right now, Susan vs Bernadette." says Chris. "Please take your spot on the mat."

The two girls trudge through the mud and step on the mat. They shake hands first.

"Nothing personal, right girl?" asks Susan.

Bernadette smiles and nods her head. "Of course, just a game."

"Ok, when the whistle blows, so will your fists. 3, 2, 1..." Chris blows the whistle.

 **The two girls hesitate for a second, then they start grappling. They struggle and both manage to take each other to the ground. Bernadette manages to grab Susan from behind and lift her up, she attempts to throw her in the mud but Susan slips out and latches on to Bernadette's leg causing her to fall down. Susan's team cheers her on, most notably Jon, who is screaming at her to break Bernadette's leg. Susan grabs Bernadette's second leg and yanks her to the side. She then uses her lower body strength to push Bernadette into the mud, winning the first point.**

"Susan scores a point for the Telle tribe!" announces Chris, who is watching from a deck chair. Bernadette stumbles out of the mud, covered head to toe in the brown murky mess. "Next up is Katy vs Monica."

 **The two former members of the ill fated Brawn tribe step to the mat. Katy is limber as can be, thanks to her stretches. Monica has a little smirk on her face.**

"Hey there boss." says Katy. "Maybe we can still be friends after this."

"Yeah, maybe." replies Monica.

 **Chris blows the whistle and Katy leaps onto Monica, immediately taking her down. Monica lifts Katy up and attempts to slam her down, but Katy gracefully slides out of her grip. Katy rolls her up and knocks her down. She grabs Monica by the legs and swings her into the mud, scoring a point for the La'ititi tribe.**

"And that's how it's done!" says a proud Katy.

Monica gets up out of the mud and sighs. "Well this challenge sucks."

"Wow, Katy completely dominated that round. That was the most Brawn thing I've seen so far. One point for La'ititi. We're tied one and one. Next match is Jonas vs Adrian. The two beauty members with the prettiest faces."

Adrian walks to the mat and makes a disgusted face at the sight of the mud, Jonas puts his hand out to shake Adrian's hand.

"Us pretty faces have to stick together right?" says Jonas.

"Indeed." replies Adrian. "No face hitting, agreed?"

Jonas nods. "Of course, it's basically a unwritten law."

Chris blows the whistle and neither of the two boys make a move. Jonas and Adrian aren't quite sure what to do, fighting isn't exactly a skill they've needed before.

Bernadette throws her hands up. "Come on guys, do something!"

Adrian sighs. "It's just...there's so much mud."

"Just fight, you pansy." says Jon.

 **Jonas uses this opportunity to attempt to rush Adrian. He runs at him full speed, and Adrian simply steps out of the way. Jonas trips and lands in the mud. The Telle's score point number 2.**

Chris sighs. "That was hilarious, boring match, but hilarious outcome."

Jonas makes his way back to his team in disappointment.

"Good try." says Connor.

 **Jonas doesn't even bother saying anything back. Connor sees this and nods.**

"Ok, next is the match we've all been waiting for, Ethan vs Brad!"

 **Ethan nods and silently makes his way to the mat. Brad does the same. Everyone else watches in anticipation.**

"I'm going to take a guess and say you don't want to shake hands." says Ethan.

"You are correct." says Brad. "Why did you vote her off?"

Chris starts his countdown "3..2...1..."

Ethan smirks. "Because she was weak."

The whistle blows and all hell breaks loose. Brad immediately tackles Ethan into the ma and begins wailing on him. Ethan does his best to block most of the blows but they keep coming. Ethan manages to push Brad off and take him down into a headlock.

"You are such a wreck! So what, we voted off your little girlfriend, she was a weak soft willed girl. She would have done nothing for us!" yells Ethan. "Get over it."

Brad screams and elbows Ethan straight in the nose, actually causing him to bleed.

Ethan throws Brad down. "You just met her last week! No way you could have formed a bond with her that fast, you're just over reacting like a baby throwing a tantrum."

"Shut up!"

Brad grabs Ethan by the waist and jerks him towards the edge. He attempts to throw him into the mud but Ethan isn't budging.

"Oh screw it." says Brad.

Brad proceeds to throw both himself and Ethan into the mud. They continue wrestling and grappling each other in the mud. Brad gets on top of Ethan and begins slapping him around. The La'ititi tribe yell to Chris to stop the match. After a couple of minutes of him just watching, Chris finally decides to end it.

"All right, that's enough. No more, as fun as it is to watch it's now getting out of hand."

 **Chef comes in and separates the two. At this point the two are both bruised and battered.**

"Wow..." is all that Susan can say.

"That was insane!" says Jon. "Damn Brad, you are the man!"

"So who wins this one?" asks Adrian.

"Since this one spiraled out of control, thanks to Brad. I'm going to dq him. So the La'ititi tribe score a point by default. Next round will be the deciding factor. Jon, Connor, please step to the mat."

 **As Brad and Ethan go back to their team, they turn and glare at each other. They aren't finished yet. Jon eagerly leaps onto the mat and begins doing push ups, while Connor is less eager.**

"I just want you to know, I won't take it easy." says Jon.

Connor rolls his eyes and nods.

 **This is it, the final round to determine the winner of the challenge. Everything is riding on this. This one simple point can determine the rest of the game and create the path of victory for one of these lucky teens. This is it. Chris blows the whistle and... Jon runs and pushes Connor with so much force that he is knocked off the mat into the mud. Match is over in 2 seconds.**

"The Telle tribe wins their second challenge in a row! They are safe from elimination tonight." says Chris.

The Telle tribe cheer, while the losing tribe hangs their head in defeat. Jonas walks up to the mud and helps Connor out of it, he pats him on the back.

"Good try man." he says

"Telle tribe, you are safe, Go back to camp and have a good night. La'ititi, I'll see you all at the elimination ceremony, again."

 **AN HOUR LATER, AT THE LA'ITITI CAMP-**

 **The team have just arrived back to camp. Most of them are all bruised and tired, and also covered in mud.**

"Geez, that was not a great day for us." says Katy. "Although, beating down Monica did feel really great tbh."

"That was brutal. I can't believe Brad jut let loose on you like that, It was ridiculous to watch." says Aaron.

"I don't feel like talking right now," says Ethan. "I need some rest."

Ethan goes into the shelter and lays down.

"Absolutely nuts." mumbles Bernadette.

"I'm going to go wash off." says Connor. He is covered head to toe in mud.

"You know what, I'll join you." says Jonas.

Connor just shrugs.

"Sure that's a good idea?" asks Aaron.

"It'll be fine." replies Jonas.

The two boys both go into the water and start washing off. Neither is saying a word to the other. Eventually Jonas starts a conversation.

"Sorry man," he says.

Connor turns to him. "For what?"

"For everything, for the stupid fish argument earlier and for instigating this whole feud thing." he replies.

Connor lightly shakes his head. "The whole thing is kind of my fault really, I hate to admit it, but I shouldn't have tried hurting you during that tree challenge. If anything I should apologize."

"Nah, no need man. Let's just let bygones be bygones." says Jonas. "From now on, we're good."

Jonas extends his hand, and Connor accepts it. As this is going down, Katy is watching nearby. She shakes her head.

 **Katy proceeds to walk over to the shelter, where both Ethan and Bernadette are resting.**

"I think we might have a problem." she says to the two.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" asks Ethan.

"Jonas and Connor, I think they're working together."

"What? How do you know?" asks Bernadette.

"I saw the two of them at the beach, they were chatting each other up. Looked real friendly, then they shook hands. They must be working together." she says.

"What do you propose we do?" asks Bernadette.

"I think, the three of us, should work together. Make an alliance? That way, we can control the rest of the votes." says Katy.

"What about Aaron? If he's with them then the vote will be tied." says Ethan.

"See, I don't think he is. Let me talk to him, I can convince him to vote out Connor tonight."

"Wait, why Connor?" asks Bernadette.

"Because clearly he's the one who aligned with Jonas. He is obviously going against you guys, otherwise he would have told you about the alliance." says Katy.

"She's got a point." says Ethan. "If you can convince Aaron, then we're in."

 **Katy nods and exits the shelter to go find Aaron, who is sitting by a tree.**

"Hey there, you got a moment to talk?" she asks. Aaron nods. "So tonight, Ethan, Bernadette and I are voting for Connor. We want you to vote with us."

"For real? Why?" he asks

"Because Connor is very suspicious, and he's a former Brain member. We should get him off as soon as possible."

"Alright, but then what? Jonas and I are next right? Why shouldn't I go to him and align with him and Jonas and force a tie?"

"Relax, we get out Connor now, then next time You, me and Jonas team up to decimate the other two." she says. "I'm on your side here."

 **Aaron thinks about this for a moment and nods in agreement.**

"Cool, we have a deal." she says.

She gets up and walks away. A few minutes later, Jonas walks up to him.

"So, tonight I think we should take out Ethan." he says. "I got Connor to vote with me so we just need you."

Aaron raises an eyebrow. "Really? You got Connor?"

"Yeah man the three of us, and Katy when I talk to her can take out Bernadette and Ethan. It's the perfect revenge for Ariel. We can avenge the Beauty team by taking out the Brains. You in?"

 **Aaron hesitates to answer, he's just been presented with two very enticing offers. After a second, he agrees.**

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

 **The tribe are all sitting in front of Chris. He holds a plate of marshmallows as usual.**

"Back again, you guys are not off to a great start. Such a shame, I thought you guys would be dominating." says Chris. "Oh well, you have all already placed your votes. Tonight another one of you will be sent home. But before that, let's talk about today's challenge. Ethan, you received the beating of a lifetime today. How are you feeling now?"

"Peachy keen." replies Ethan.

"Not much for talking, huh?"

"It was rough today Chris, I personally didn't compete but still. Now we have to come here and make a huge decision like this. It's never easy." says Aaron.

"Well, as long as we all make the right choice tonight, it should get easier, right Aaron?" says Katy.

Aaron slumps down in his seat. Connor and Jonas notice this and look at each other then to Katy.

Chris chuckles. "This should be fun then. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you are officially the 6th person voted out. First marshmallow goes to...Bernadette, next is...

Jonas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaron

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and Katy."

 **Connor and Ethan are both without marshmallows, they turn to each other and shake hands. This is the end for one of them.**

"The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

Ethan."

 **Chris tosses him the final marshmallow. Connor is in shock.**

"WHAT! NO WAY, I DEMAND A RECOUNT, THIS INSTANT!"

Chris shakes his head. "Sorry bro, all counts are final."

 **Connor is about to scream but Chef comes up from behind and covers his mouth.**

"Connor, your team has spoken. Goodbye."

 **Chef drags him down the walk of shame.**

"Wow, I did not expect him to react like that." says Ethan. "You think you know a guy..."

"La'ititi tribe, grab your stuff and go back to camp."

 **The tribe gets up and leaves.**

"Well, the first Brain tribe member has been eliminated. Is this the start of a trend? Or will the Brains remain strong? Find out next time on...TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!"

 **(END OF EPISODE)**

 **18TH- Colleen**

 **17TH- Benny**

 **16TH- Morgan**

 **15TH- Penelope**

 **14TH- Ariel**

 **13TH- Connor**

Alright everyone, thank you all for reading another installment. Please tell me what you all think in the comments or in the reviews. See you all next time.


	10. New Update

I'm back. I know it has been a while (a long while), I had some personal troubles in my life, but now that's over. I am now able to return! I am currently in the process of writing the next episode. So expect an update within the next day or so. I'm not sure if anyone is still on this site, but damn it I'm going to try to finish this. Thank you all and I'm glad to be back!

Here's the remaining players in the Game:

TELLE TRIBE-

 _ **Monica- The**_ **Independent**

 _ **Brad- The Loudmouth**_

 _ **Jon- The Soldier**_

 _ **Adrian- The Thespian**_

 _ **Sara- The Anxious Bad Girl**_

 _ **Susan- The Social Genius**_

 _ **Kira- The Nerd**_

LA'ITITI TRIBE-

 _ **Katy- The Fake Yoga**_ **Instructor**

 _ **Bernadette- The Spitfire Mechanic**_

 _ **Ethan- The Anti Villain**_

 _ **Jonas- The Hot Blonde**_

 _ **Aaron- The Ultimate Flirt**_

See You all soon!


	11. EP8: The Future Is Now

WELCOME ALL! PLEASE ENJOY!

 **Episode 8**

The Future is now.

 **Last time on Total Drama, the 13 castaways got the chance to blow off some steam and let their inner struggles come out. They each had to face off against a member of the rival team and get them to submit to their will in a wrestling match, some of the match ups were even while others...not so much. In the end the Telle tribe took home another victory, and Connor was sent home packing at the elimination ceremony. With only 12 teens left, victory is closer. Who will win? Who will Lose? Find out on this episode of...Total Drama Brains vs Beauty vs Brawn!**

 ** _ _(Theme (Song Starts)__**

 _ _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**__

 ** _ **You guys are on my mind.**_**

 _ _ **(Ethan and Connor are whispering behind a tree and get attacked by a squirrel)**__

 ** _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_**

 ** _ **(Jon and Benny are arm wrestling with Colleen watching and cheering)**_**

 ** _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_**

 ** _ **(Penelope and Katy are doing yoga while Brad watches like a perv. Bernadette is standing behind him, then slaps him in the back of the head.)**_**

 ** _ **I wanna be famous.**_**

 ** _ **I wanna live close to the sun,**_**

 ** _ **(Benny is lifting a log with Saraphina sitting on it)**_**

 _ _ **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**__

 _ _ **(Adrian and Aaron are tied up being force fed by Chef)**__

 _ _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**__

 ** _ **I'll get there one day.**_**

 _ _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**__

 ** _ **(Ariel is reading a poetry book to a very annoyed looking Monica.)**_**

 ** _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**_**

 _ _ **(Susan, Kira and Jonas are sitting in a canoe that suddenly starts to sink.)**__

 _ _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**__

 ** _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_**

 ** _ **(The Campers are all sitting around the campfire whistling the end theme)**_**

 ** _ **(End the song)**_**

 ** **The episode opens with the campers of the Telle tribe at their camp. The campers are all divided up: Brad, Monica and Jon are in the water fishing, Adrian is laying in the shelter drinking coconut milk and Susan, Kira and Sara are picking berries.****

 ** **(With Susan, Kira and Sara.)****

"I got to say, these berries are going to be the only thing I'll miss from this island. They're really good." says Susan.

"Tell me about it, how lucky are we?" says Kira. "No losses, we're all getting along, and we have these sweet berries."

"Things are going great, but let's not jinx it." replies Sara.

"I don't know about you all, but Brad, Jon and Monica are getting a little too close for comfort." says Susan. "They sure did band together pretty quickly."

"Should we be nervous?" asks Kira.

"I don't know, we'll have to watch them." she replies.

"What are you saying? We should form an alliance?" asks Sara.

"If you want to call it that, then sure. I'm just saying it would be best to stick together for now. Get organized before the others can." says Susan. "On my last team, Ethan, Brad and Bernadette never gave my ideas a passing glance, but being with you two has really rejuvenated me."

"I know what you mean," says Sara. "Well I think I speak for Kira and me, but we got your back."

Kira nods. "Indeed."

 ** **As this is going on, Jon,**** Brad ** **and Monica are enjoying themselves while fishing.****

"Hey Monica, you better reel something in or killer over here will take you out." says Jon jokingly.

"Oh I believe you." says Monica. "You're a madman, Brad."

Brad smiles. "I'm not going to lie, it felt GREAT doing that to Ethan. I've been wanting to get my hands on that twerp since day one. He took out my babe, I took his dignity in return."

"Hell yeah you did. Did you two see the way I took out that geek? That's what I signed up for, baby." says Jon.

"God, you're so brutal." says Monica. "Save some of that energy for the merge, when you're fighting for yourself."

"Speaking of that, anyone have any Idea for an alliance name for us?" asks Brad.

"Do we need one?" asks Monica.

"We need to distinguish ourselves from these other alliances, that I'm sure are being formed, and brand ourselves with a cool name." says Jon. "How about the Coalition of Power?"

"The Coalition of Power? What are we, a group of comic book super villains?" asks Monica.

"The Super Smart and Strong friends of justice?" says Brad. "No, that's terrible."

"Yes it is, worse than mine I think." says Jon.

"Tell you what, give me a couple of Hours and I'll figure something out." says Brad.

Monica smiles and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, you do that."

 ** **As the two groups are colluding, Adrian steps out of the shelter and looks around.****

 ** _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_**

 ** **Adrian: This isn't good, my team has split off into two groups and the worst part is neither of them have thought to include me. How dare they? Every alliance would be better off with me included. It's distasteful, distrustful...and a little hurtful.****

 ** **Monica: Brad and Jon are a little much for me, but at this point I trust them more than I trust the other girls on my team. Jon has an aggressive personality, so he makes the perfect meat shield to take into the merge. They'll vote him out before they vote me. Brad is sneaky, like a snake, he's an asset for now.****

 ** **END CONFESSION****

 ** **At the La'ititi camp-****

 ** **The morning after their most recent elimination, the remaining 5 campers aren't in the best of moods. Except for Katy, who is meditating in the nearby field. Jonas and Aaron are currently eating some apples while Ethan and Bernadette are getting water.****

"So, we gonna talk about last night?" asks Jonas to Aaron. "Ethan could have been out of here, if you hadn't flipped your vote."

"Dude, You and Connor had your little alliance and you didn't feel the urge to tell me. What gives man, we're supposed to be working together." Aaron says, clearly hurt.

"I wasn't in an alliance with him. We were just working together for this vote. He knew that one of his Brain team mates had to go, and Ethan was the bigger threat. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves, so we didn't give you much information." says Jonas.

"That was dumb, If you want my vote, you need to trust me. We're the last of our original team, if we don't stick together then we'll get picked off one by one until we're extinct."

Jonas takes these words to consideration and nods. "You're right, I'm sorry. I should have filled you in more about what we were planning. I guess we'll have to try again."

"Maybe we can form an alliance with Katy. She might be willing." says Aaron. " Based on what I've seen before, past team loyalty hardly ever works out. We can try swaying one of the others."

"I don't think we can trust her. She orchestrated everything that happened last night, she has her fingers in various pots."

"We should still try. We just need to get the numbers on our side." replies Aaron.

"That should be easy." Jonas says Sarcastically.

 ** _ **CONFESSION CAM**_**

 ** **Jonas: Since the beginning of this game, the Beauty team has been disliked by the other two teams. I guess they consider us vain and unintelligent. I want to prove them wrong, I want to show that a beautiful person can in fact win this game using smarts. That's gonna be me.****

 _ **END CONFESSION**_

 ** **As this is happening, Bernadette and Ethan are filling their water jugs. They begin to talk strategy.****

"Last night was a good move, I liked Connor, but he had to go if we wanted to advance." says Ethan. "Nothing personal."

"I honestly did not expect him to be the first brain tribe member out. I would have placed my money on either you or Brad. No offense." she says. "Anyway, It was the right move. I guess Aaron and Jonas are on the chopping block now."

"Yeah, maybe..."

Bernadette raises an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

Ethan rubs his chin. "Nothing yet, but Katy sure was eager to work with us. I noticed it didn't take her long to adapt. Should we really keep someone who is so willing to flip?"

"Now is not the time to implode," says Bernadette "We should just stick to what we have for now."

Ethan sighs. "Alright, I concede. We'll take out Jonas or Aaron next."

 ** _ **CONFESSION CAM:**_**

 ** **Ethan: Voting out Connor wasn't easy, but it was best for my game. Bernadette is a good ally, the only other brain I can trust. As long as I have one person I can trust, I'm golden.****

 ** **END CONFESSION****

"I still have the Hidden Immunity idol on my mind." says Bernadette. "Someone must have it, and If they do then they're basically invincible."

"I thought that Adrian guy had it. Right? Wasn't that the rumor?"

"Yeah, he can play it and take one of us out. He will. He could be the most powerful person here." she says.

"If he has it. If it has been found. If. We don't even know for sure that it has been found," Says Ethan. "We can't plan for something that we don't know."

Bernadette sighs. "I guess so."

 ** **Back at Telle camp-****

 ** **The members of Telle are all sitting around the campfire eating some rice.****

"You are a rice genius!" says Brad to Susan. "You a pro cook or something?"

"Nope. I guess I just got good at here." she says. "It's fun."

"It would be nice if we had some protein. Let's try to kill a chicken or a kangaroo or something. Let's get some meat." says Jon.

"I don't think we'll have much luck finding a kangaroo on a Island." Says Sara. "Like, come on dude."

"Where on earth do you think we are?" asks Adrian. "This isn't Australia."

"Hey, in his defense, he also mentioned chickens." says Brad jokingly.

Jon and Brad both start laughing.

"You guys are a riot." says Sara sarcastically.

"Chill out, we're just messing around. Try to smile a little more, I think it would do you well." says Jon.

 **As soon as the words leave his mouth, the mood changes, Monica clasps her forehead in frustration at what Jon just said, Susan and Kira both glance at each other and gulp. Brad just smiles.**

"Excuse me?" says Sara. "How about you take your smile and jam it up-"

"Woah let's calm down here." says Brad. "He was just trying to be funny. I guess he failed."

"Yeah Sara, relax." says Jon. "I'm gonna go get some firewood for later."

"I'll join you." says Brad.

The two then get up and leave. Adrian also gets up to use the "Restroom." The four girls remain behind.

"So far, Jon is a no for me." says Kira.

"Those two aren't exactly getting on my good side." says Sara. "If we lose, one of them should go."

"Maybe the four of us should work together." says Susan. "An all girls alliance could be the right move for us."

"I'd be down for that." says Sara. "Monica, Kira, you two like that?"

"Very much." says Kira.

 **Monica simply nods.**

 ** _ **CONFESSION CAM**_**

 ** _ **Monica: No thanks. I like the position I'm in with my two shields, Jon and Brad. Bold idea, but not the right thing for me. So I'll let them think I'm with them until the time comes when I'm not.**_**

 ** **Later in the day all remaining 12 campers meet for the days challenge. The 12 players all arrive at the beach where two sets of bleachers are set up, along with a table if covered items and a wheel with various names of meals on them. None are familiar. Chris is of course standing proud with a smile on his face.****

"Welcome all! Everyone get a good nights rest?" he asks.

Everyone says mutters in disagreement.

"Telle tribe, take a look at the new La'ititi tribe. Connor was voted out in a 4 to 2 vote." announces Chris.

 **Susan and Kira gasp, and Brad smiles and nods his head.**

"Susan, Kira, the two of you look surprised." says Chris.

"I'm shocked that Connor went home, I figured he was smart enough to make it to the end. Guess that means our former team dynamics mean nothing anymore." says Susan.

"It was he right move for us, Susan." says Bernadette.

"Hey, we don't have to explain ourselves." says Katy "It's a game, get over it."

Susan rolls her eyes.

"I don't mind one bit." says Brad. "Connor was a waste of a spot. I'm glad he's gone Chris."

"Good to see you putting the past behind you." says Monica with an eye-roll.

"Well, I hope you all have an appetite, because today's challenge is going to require a strong appetite and an even stronger will."

"Oh god..." mutters Katy.

"For today's challenge, you will all dine on the best and most exotic cuisine that this fine Samoan island has to offer." says Chris.

"And by that you mean disgusting right?" says Ethan.

"Of course, what else would I mean, Ethan?" replies Chris. "One member from each team will come up and eat the same delicacy, first to finish their food first will receive a point for their team. First to 3 points wins. Ready to see the dishes?"

 **He lifts the sheet off of the table to reveal a disgusting array of various Bugs, Weasels, Fish and worms and even... a sludge like liquid. Some of the meals are still squirming. The cast collectively gag.**

"How awful! Even the beasts of heck wouldn't dare feast on this!" says Adrian in astonishment. "The smell is burning my nose hairs."

"I agree with the diva," says Bernadette "No way this stuff is safe to eat."

"Don't worry, it is. Our interns only spent TWO nights in the hospital. So you all should be fine...enough." says Chris. "Katy, Monica, you two are up first for your teams. And since Telle has an extra two players, two of you will have to sit out."

Sara and Kira volunteer. Monica and Katy step up to the wheel.

"Monica, how nice it is to see you. Namaste." says Katy, with an obvious faux niceness.

"Katy, I've missed your morning rituals." replies Monica in a monotone.

"Who wants to spin?" asks Chris.

"I'll do it." says Katy. She proceeds to spin and the arrow lands on a dish titled _"Grubs sunny side up"_

"Mhhmmm, one of my personal favorites." says Chris. He picks up two plates of what appears to be a Grub worm surrounded by a bed of green rice.

"Eeew, that's so awful." says Monica, in a surprising show of emotion.

"This local cuisine is a Grubworm served with all Natural Wild Rice, with a light drizzle of beetle juice. Gluten free, of course." says Chris. He hands each of the girls a plate and a fork. "First to finish gets the point."

 ** **The two girls brace themselves, and Chris blows the whistle. Monica hesitates for a few seconds while Katy immediately eats. Monica is gagging as she eats, Katy stops to chew after each bite.****

"Katy, go faster!" yells Aaron.

Katy stops to speak. "I know what I'm doing, chill."

 **Meanwhile Monica is struggling to swallow, she then cough up a grub worm.**

"Monica you have to finish it all!" says Chris.

 ** **Monica then picks it up, and eats it again. Katy is now ravishing her food, using her hands instead of the fork. She manages to scoop up the last bit just as Monica finishes. Chris awards the point to Katy.****

 **"And Katy gains the point by a second!"**

 **Her team cheers at their point. Monica vomits.**

"Aw nice going." says Jon.

 **Monica punches him in the stomach in reply.**

"Ethan, Susan, step up."

The two do as they're told.

"Hey Ethan!" says Susan.

Ethan nods in response.

"Ha, classic Ethan. I'll spin!" she says. She spins and the arrow lands on: _"Snail bean soup"_

"This black and green, sludge like, liquid is a soup commonly found in the richer parts of Samoa **."**

 **He picks up two large bowls and spoons and hands them to the two.**

"Ick. Why is it sizzling?" asks Susan.

"And yet it's cold at the same time. What?" Ethan says.

Chris blows his whistle and the two begin slurping the soup.

"IT'S SO CHUNKY!" says Susan with a mouthful.

 ** **The two are struggling to swallow the evil liquid. Ethan lifts his bowl higher so more liquid comes out. This strategy works, as he finishes first. Point 2 to L'aititi****

 **The teams cheers again. A dejected Susan walks back.**

"You did your best." says Kira.

"Brad, Jonas, you're next."

 **The two boys step up.**

 **"** Tell ya what playboy, I'll spin this round." says Brad.

"All yours champ." replies Jonas.

 **Brad spins the wheel and it lands on:** ** _"Crow pie"_**

"I love pie." says Brad cheekily.

"Then you'll love this, this hearty meal is 100 percent pure crow meat baked in a thick crust."

"That doesn't sound too bad." says Jonas.

"The meat was boiled in cow blood for texture." adds Chris

"Of course it was." Jonas replies. "Of. Course. It. Was."

"La'ititi leads two to zero." says Chris. He then blows his whistle.

 ** **The two boys begin digging into their food, neither using forks. Jonas is gagging due to the wretched taste, while Brad seems to not mind. It's neck and neck for the most part, until Brad buries his face into the pie and wolfs it down. Brad scores a point.****

"Telle receives their first point of the game!" announces Chris.

 **The Telle tribe rejoice. Brad confidently walks back to his team.**

"That was a piece of cake." he says.

"More like a piece of pie." replies Jon, who in turn, high fives Brad.

"You did good, i'm sure it wasn't easy." says Aaron to a dejected Jonas.

"Thanks, sorry I let us down." says Jonas.

"At least we're still in the lead." Katy says.

"Aaron, Jon, you're next on the plate."

 **Aaron and Jon step to the wheel. They both reach to spin.**

"Uh, I got it man." says Aaron.

"Your team already spun twice. I'll do it." says Jon. He uses his shoulder to bump Aaron to the ground. He spins and it lands on a dish named: _"Savari"_

"This one is my favorite. _Savari_ is a dried fish jerky that has been sitting in a pot of vinegar that has been sitting in the sun for 3 hours." says Chris. He uncovers the plate.

 **The smell of the fish hits the campers immediately. They all wince in disgust.**

 **"** That smells like pure death. Please, cover it back up." says Susan.

"I...don't think I can do this." says Jon, who actually seems worried.

"What's wrong tough guy? Don't like fish?" says Sara.

"Jon, do you forfeit this round?" asks Chris.

"No, he's not forfeiting." says Monica. "Jon, man up."

"Come on Aaron, if you do this, we win the challenge!" says Bernadette.

 ** **Chris blows the whistle to start the match. Jon and Aaron both hesitate. Aaron lifts the wet slap of meat off of his plate and lifts it up into his mouth. Jon bites half of the fish and nearly gags. Aaron is chewing as hard as he can and he manages to swallow it.****

"Aaron wins for his tea-" Chris begins to say, however he is interrupted by Aaron. Who begins to vomit everywhere.

"Aw sick!" says Brad, "He got some on my shoe."

Aaron finally stops. "That was no bueno."

Chris shakes his head. "Sorry Aaron, you just lost that point."

"What!?" yells an Incredulous Aaron. "Why?"

"You threw up, you didn't finish the meal. I will reward the point to Jon and the telle tribe." he replies.

"Damn it." mutters Katy.

 **The Telle tribe all react with happiness. Even Monica cracks a smile.**

"The next point will decide our victor. Bernadette, Adrian, step up for your team. It's all come down to you two." says Chris.

"Aw yes, the fate of our team rests on my shoulders. Fear not Telle tribe, for I will advance us to victory." says Adrian in a dramatic fashion.

"Yeah yeah, just step up already and do it." says an annoyed Bernadette. "No need for the theatrics."

Adrian's eyebrow twitches. "No need for the theatrics? That is a phrase that sickens me to my stomach because of the sheer stupidity of it. I don't expect someone like you to understand, darling."

"Don't call me darling. Ever." replies Bernadette.

 **Chris interrupts them before the confrontation erupts any further.**

"Alright you two, save it for the merge. Adrian, spin the wheel." says Chris.

 **Adrian spins and the arrow lands on a dish simply titled:** ** _"Kangaroo"_**

"AH HA! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS KANGAROO HERE!" says Jon.

"You have got to be kidding me." replies Sara.

"Wait a minute, Kangaroos aren't even indigenous in this area!" says Ethan.

"Well... we ran out of gross food options. You try coming up with 30 different selections." says an annoyed Chris. "This kangaroo meat has been seared, fried, boiled and baked. If there is a way to cook it, we've done it. This chunk of meat is sure to put some hop in your step. First to finish, wins."

 **Two interns roll out two large slabs of meat. Each hanging by a hook.**

"That's a lot of meat." says Katy.

"This is gonna suck." says Bernadette.

 **Chris blows the whistle and the two begin to ferociously tear chunks of meat off. Adrian is taking big bites as he attempts to whittle the cadaver down in size, meanwhile Bernadette is taking very quick, strategic bites. Both do not let up.**

"Might as well give up," says Adrian in between bites. "I can do this all day."

"I'm sure you can, pretty boy." she replies.

 **Adrian begins to eat much faster. But the meat is very rubbery, so both are struggling.**

"This is going to be a while." sighs Chris.

 ** _ **20 MINUTES LATER**_**

 ** **The competition is still rolling on as Bernadette and Adrian continue to eat. Both are only half way done.****

"I...feel like I'm...going to burst." says Adrian, who is groggy and nauseous from the eating. "I'm not sure I can keep this up."

"Me neither. I'm going to explode if I eat any more." says Bernadette.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Stop eating, and walk to me." says Chris.

Both do as they're told and walk to Chris. He motions them to stop.

"Now, I want each of you to twirl around as fast as you can until I tell you to stop."

"Why?" asks the two in unison.

"Because it will make you sick. First to barf, loses the challenge." says Chris with an evil grin on his face. "GO!"

 ** **The two immediately begin to twirl in place as fast as they are able to. This goes on for about 30 seconds until Chris yells to stop. They both stay still and wait. 30 seconds pass by and then... it happens.****

 ** **Bernadette loses control and hurls up the rotten kangaroo carcass. Adrian follows suit shortly after.****

"And the telle tribe win once again!" announces Chris.

 **TELLE revel in their victory. Adrian falls to the floor with a smile on his face.**

 ** **Meanwhile the La'ititi tribe basks in their defeat. Another name will be scratched off tonight.****

 ** _ **Later in the day- La'ititi camp.**_**

 **The five player return to their camp in disappointment. They place their items down and gather around the fire pit.**

"Well, here we are again guys." says Jonas.

"Yup, just like last time." says Katy.

"We all worked hard today, can't ignore that." says Aaron.

"Whole lotta something for a whole lot of nothing." replies Ethan.

"I'm going to go get some firewood, anyone want to help?" asks Jonas.

 **Aaron volunteers and the two go off on their own.**

 ** **(With Aaron and Jonas)****

"Ok, so one of us is doomed tonight." says Aaron.

"No doubt. What can we do?" asks Jonas.

Aaron rubs his forehead. "We can't break up Bernadette and Ethan, so we have to get Katy over to our side. We have to talk to her."

 ** _ **CONFESSION CAM**_**

 ** **Aaron: Katy is the swing vote. I have to convince her that the brain members are the much more risky to keep around as opposed to me and Jonas. So I gotta turn up the charm here.****

 ** **(static)****

 ** **Jonas: I really don't want to go home, I haven't proved myself in this game just yet. I don't want to betray Aaron, so I have to fight back somehow.****

 ** _ **END CONFESSION**_**

 ** **Aaron returns to camp and waits for his opportunity to talk to Katy. Finally, Bernadette and Ethan go off to get water.****

"Katy, can we talk?" he asks.

"What's up?" asks Katy.

"Look, tonight is an important vote for you. You know that right?"

"How so?" she replies.

"Tonight, you'll have to decide who you are going to play this game with. You have to choose, us or them. I think, you should ultimately align with me and Jonas. You can't trust those two."

Katy thinks about this. "But I can trust _you?_ Why should I work with you over Ethan and B?"

"The brain team has 5 members left. They outnumber us. What if they all decide to team up at the merge? They can pick us off one by one. With Jonas and I, we can probably get Adrian to our side and Brad from the brains. We were friends with Ariel, so he might trust us."

"Or, I could align with the brains and work with them." she replies.

"You could, but with that alliance, you would be at the bottom of the totem pole. With us, you'd be top three with Jonas and I. We can make it to the end together, you know Ethan won't cut Bernie over you. This is your best bet."

Katy sighs. "This is a lot to think about."

"Yes it is. So I'll leave you to think, but if you work with us, Ethan goes home tonight."

"Got it. I'll get back to you."

 **Aaron nods and leaves after.**

 ** _ **CONFESSION CAM**_**

 **Katy: I'm in a terrific position right now, On one side I have Ethan and Bernadette who think I'm with them, and then Jonas and Aaron also think I'm aligned with them. Both groups need me to survive. So tonight at the ceremony, I'll play it by ear and decide what I'm going to do. This is fun.**

 ** **END CONFESSION****

 ** **As Aaron and Katy have their heart to heart, Ethan and Bernadette have a discussion as well.****

"Tonight should be an easy vote." says Bernadette. "Aaron right?"

"Fine with me. As long as Katy is with us, it shouldn't be a problem. We outnumber him and he knows it. He's probably scrambling to convince Katy right now."

Bernadette takes a sip of water. "Poor guy, he's trying so hard."

Ethan smirks. "Poor guy? You sure don't sound sad."

"He's a Beauty, he probably wouldn't feel bad if it was the other way around. You saw how that Adrian jerk was talking at me, they're one and the same." replies Bern.

"If that makes voting them off easier, then so be it." says Ethan.

 ** **(With Jonas)****

 **Jonas is walking around the woods, he is searching for something. He climbs up a tree and takes a look around from the top. As he is searching the tree line, he sees something ahead of him. A large rock wall on the side of a large nearby cliff. He hops off the tree and runs to it. He climbs the wall and reaches in a crevice. He pulls something out, it's the second Hidden Immunity Idol.**

 ** _ **CONFESSION CAM**_**

 ** **Jonas: I freaking did it! I found the Immunity idol! This is so awesome, I'm basically safe from any upcoming vote! Oh man, this could be the key to my game. I just have to use it at the right moment...****

 _ ** **END CONFESSION****_

 **Later on, shortly before they are due to leave for the Elimination ceremony, the five unite by the fire to eat some fish.**

"I just want to say, no matter what happens tonight, no hard feelings. It was a fun game." says Aaron.

"Yes it was, very fun indeed." says Ethan sarcastically.

"Just trying to lighten the mood a bit." says Aaron.

"Thanks, No hard feelings at all." says A sincere Bernadette.

"Same here." Jonas says,

 **Aaron glances to Katy, and smiles.**

 ** _ **CONFESSION CAM**_**

 **Katy: This is going to be a very interesting ceremony tonight. Everyone buckle up your seat belts.**

 ** _ **END CONFESSION**_**

 ** _ **Later that night...**_**

 ** _ **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**_**

 ** **The five teens are all present, each sitting on a log in front of a fire. Chris stands in front of all, a Plate of marshmallows in front of him.****

"Boy, you guys sure suck at challenges, huh Aaron?" says Chris.

Aaron responds. "Chris what can I say? I guess we don't mesh well as a team. It happens sometimes, ya know?"

Chris nods. "Ethan, you agree with this? Is it the team dynamic that isn't working?"

Ethan shakes his head. "Todays challenge had nothing to do with team work, it wasn't exactly a team based challenge. We lost due to the individual aspect of the game."

"That's right, your own ally couldn't finish the food." says Chris to Ethan.

"Exactly." blurts out Jonas. "Victory was finally in our sight, and it slipped."

Bernadette throws her hands in the air. "Coming from the other person who didn't gain a point. If we're gonna point fingers, then let's point fingers."

"No one is blaming anyone." says Aaron.

"Well, maybe we should." mutters Katy.

"What does that even mean Katy?" asks Aaron.

"We lost cause of these two, that's what I'm saying. No big mystery, no big conspiracy. Let's not dance around it." Katy says. "As a yoga professional, I know when to seek truth. And that is the truth."

"Is tonight vote going to be based off challenge performance?" asks Chris.

"No I don't think so." says Aaron. "Tonight's vote is going to be based off the relationships formed here. The numbers decide."

"I agree." says Ethan. He and Aaron exchange a glance. They know what's coming.

"Alright," says Chris. "Time to vote!"

 ** **One after another the 5 players get up to place their votes. Once the last teen sits down, Chris walks over to tally the votes. There's tension in the air as the 5 teens wait to hear the results. No one speaks. Aaron turns to look at Katy, who doesn't acknowledge him. Chris returns.****

 **"If I say your name, you will receive a marshmallow and are safe. Whoever doesn't get called must walk the path of losers, never to return again. First player safe is...** ** **Bernadette"****

 **She receives her Marshmallow.**

 **" **Jonas"****

 **He receives his marshmallow.**

 **" **Katy"****

 **She receives her marshmallow.**

 **" **Only one marshmallow remains, the final one goes to...****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **Ethan"****

 **Ethan receives the final marshmallow of the night.**

 **Aaron sighs in defeat and stands up. Jonas does not play the idol on him.**

"Aaron, time to go."

 ** **Aaron nods. Before he leaves he hugs Jonas and Bernadette, and shakes hands with Ethan.****

"No hard feelings, Ethan."

"Agreed." replies Ethan.

 ** **Aaron proceeds to walk down the path. He flips off Katy as he leaves. She rolls her eyes.****

"Another bold move made by the La'ititi tribe. Hopefully I wont see you all here again. But chances are, I will. You all may go."

 **The 4 remaining teens get up and walk back to camp.**

 **"11 teens remain, One team dominating while the other is on the brink of extinction. Who will meet their end next? Find out on the next episode of... TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BEAUTY VS BRAWN!"**

 ** **(END OF EPISODE)****

 ** **18TH- Colleen****

 ** **17TH- Benny****

 ** **16TH- Morgan****

 ** **15TH- Penelope****

 ** **14TH- Ariel****

 ** **13TH- Connor****

 ** **12TH- Aaron****

 _ _(LA'ITTI TRIBE)__

 _ **Katy, Bernadette, Ethan, Jonas.**_

 _ _(TELLE TRIBE)__

 _ **Monica, Brad, Jon, Susan, Saraphina, Adrian and Kira.**_

 _ **THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO STUCK BY THE STORY!**_

 _ **I am so glad to be back, I am happy to be writing again and I hope you all enjoyed this episode! Please leave a review, let me know what you think! Til next time!**_


End file.
